


Family Bonds Strengthen Over Time

by prosfan



Series: Family Matters [4]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosfan/pseuds/prosfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain little five year old, is now a not so little twenty year old, and he and James spend a weekend with Robbie. Of course, its not that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth story of five in the series.

James blinks as the shrill ring of his land line wakes him from his doze. Reaching clumsily over, he sighs. _Half past four in the afternoon, and I've been asleep again?_ He was going to have to have a word with his doctor about the painkillers they'd put him on. He picks the phone up, and answers, trying to disguise the sleepiness in his voice.

"James Hathaway"

"Jim? Its Robbie."

"Robbie." James straightens up a little in the seat. "Are you alright?"

"What? James, I'm fine..." James doesn't quite catch the mutter but he fancies that Robbie is grumbling about people thinking he's ill when ever he phones them up. "Were you asleep lad?" James smiles. It always amuses him that Robbie still calls him 'lad', even now that he's fifty nine.

"No...no." He says half-heartedly and knows that Robbie hasn't believed him. "Did you phone for anything in particular?"

"Eh? Oh yeah. Is Sam about?"

"No, He's still at work. He'll be back in about an hour though, if you want to call back?"

"Nah, its nothing urgent. I just wanted to ask Sam if he knew how much a decent price is for someone to waterproof me shed roof." James smiled. Sam had got himself a job after his GCSE's, working in a builders yard for the last four years while he was waiting to be accepted into the Fire Service. "I'll give him a text, get him to find out before he leaves. He'll call you later probably."

"Cheers James, how are you by the way? Sleeping alright?" Robbie asks him that every time they speak, despite the fact that he's only had one bad nightmare this year and its April already. Granted, that nightmare had been horrific, but still.

"Yeah, I'm sleeping fine, everything is good actually. How about you?"

"Mustn't grumble. We'll have to meet up soon kidda, its been too long."

"Definitely" It has been a fair amount of time, they haven't seen each other for about 4 months, although they've phoned each other often.

"Alright lad, I'll let you go then. Tell Sam there's no rush for the information." James says his goodbyes and hangs up, before sending a text to his son.

_\- Could you find out how much it'll cost to waterproof Uncle Robbie's shed roof?_

_\- materials? or materials n labour?_

_\- Er...both? Can't see him being able to do it himself really._

_\- nah,wuddunt put it past him 2 try though. I'll find out Dad. C U in a bit._

_\- Cheers Sam. Text when you leave, I'll stick the kettle on._

 

Of course, Sam had learnt a good while ago, that Robbie wasn't really his uncle, but he'd insisted he was family and so had carried on using the form of address. James knew how much that had meant to Robbie when twelve year old Sam had proclaimed 'Don't need to be blood related, you'll always be Uncle Robbie'. He was shaken from his thoughts by the text alert on his phone.

_\- on the way Dad...Tea plz?_

James smiles and gets up to put the kettle on, marvelling at how he manages to understand Sam's texts sometimes. He winces as he limps around the newly sorted out kitchen. He's between jobs at the moment, mostly because he can't get anyone to hire him. And as such, the house keeps getting spontaneously cleaned and rearranged, much to Sam's amusement. He's just bringing the tea through when Sam comes through the door.

"Tea's in the front room mate." James shouts and he hears his son sigh in contentment as he pulls off his work boots.

"Cheers Dad."

"Tough day?"

"Not really," Sam says as he walks into the room. "I was just doing a lot of work in the yard and its been raining."

"Well, warm up with that cuppa then. Did you find out about the shed roof?" Sam sinks onto the sofa and cups his hands around the mug of tea happily.

"Yeah. Its gonna cost a fair amount Dad. One roll of the waterproof felt is twenty four quid, and if I remember Uncle Robbie's shed right, he'll need....er five rolls, since they have to over lap so that's gonna be nearly one hundred and twenty five pounds, plus about eighty quid labour costs to get someone in."

"That's nearly two hundred and ten pounds!" James said, incredulously.

"Yeah, proper expensive. I was thinking about it though Dad, I reckon I can cut it down to eighty odd pounds."

"How are you planning to do that mate?" Sam smiled, and tapped the side of his nose.

"That's for me to know, and you and Unc to find out." Sam reached for the home phone and started to dial his honorary uncle's number. "What's for dinner Dad?"

"Nothing unless you cook it, you cheeky sod," James grinned, swatting at his sons head as he limped into the kitchen. As he got to the door he relented. "Lasagne." Sam smiled, the smile morphing into mild concern as James turned around. His Dad was the worst for following doctor's instructions.

"Dad...shouldn't you be using the-

"-It'll get in the way."

"But the docs said-"

"-Phone your Uncle, Sam." Sam sighed, _stubborn bugger_ , he thought fondly.

 

***********************************************

 

"Hiya Uncle Robbie, its Sam."

"Hello lad, how are you doing?"

"I'm great Unc, Dad said you wanted to know how much it costs to waterproof your shed?"

"Yeah, the bloody thing was leaking like a sieve during that last shower. Thought I should get it sorted while we're having nice weather."

"Good plan. Its gonna be expensive though Uncle Rob. My boss said it would be nearly one hundred and twenty five pounds for the materials, and another eighty for the labour."

"Bloody hell! I want to waterproof it, not rent it."

"I know Unc. But I can get the materials for you, I get a thirty percent discount, so it'll only be about eighty quid all in all."

"That would be great Sam. But what about the labour costs?"

"Well, yes. I happen to know of a young man that will happily do the work for no more than regular tea and sandwiches." James comes back in the room at this point and smiles softly. His son is quick to help out anyone he can, and when that anyone is Robbie Lewis, he's even quicker.

"Ah Sam lad, I'm not having you do all that work for nothing."

"Its fine Uncle Robbie, honestly. I'll be happy enough with payment in sandwiches and tea. And maybe a few beers?" He adds on cheekily.

"Well, if you won't accept payment, then how about you and your Dad come and stay for the weekend? Its been a while since I've seen you both." James nods, having heard the conversation.

"Sounds good Uncle Robbie. I've got next Friday off so that works out fine, if its ok with you?"

"Aye lad, that's fine. Let me speak to your Dad eh? Thank you Sam."

"No problem Unc," Sam says as he hands the phone over to James. He winks at his father, "See, told you I could cut it down." James rolls his eyes at him, and continues speaking to Robbie, finalising their plans to meet up.

 

***********************************************

 

Later that night, James is lying in bed, massaging his knee gently. The blasted thing is being a pain, literally, and he can't have another painkiller until the morning. While his nightmares are mostly sorted (he has about the same amount, at the same intensity, as anyone else does nowadays) his knee is still a big problem. The soft knee brace helps, but he's not supposed to wear it in bed, and he gets a telling off from Sam if he tries.

 

He's looking forward to seeing Robbie though. Even at eighty five, his former boss hasn't changed much. Sure he looks older, and moves slower, but then so does James these days.

 

It'll be nice to spend some time with his son and his friend, and he's grateful as possible for the opportunity.


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie smiles as he sticks the beers in the fridge. Of course, he does his food shopping online these days, uses the delivery service that Tesco's is so keen to advertise. It'd been James that had brought the service to his attention after having discovered it himself, when he dislocated his knee for a second time ten years back.

Glancing at the clock, he sees that its three pm, he's got about an hour until James and Sam are supposed to get here.

He went to his kitchen and checked for the third time, that he had everything he needed. He'd decided to cook pasta-bake. Mainly because it was easy, and wouldn't take too long. James had told him that Sam had planned to meet some friends at a pub that evening. Robbie had to admit that he couldn't quite get his head around the fact that Sam was old enough to go to pubs and drink. He still seems like he should be ten and running around the garden like he did on the occasions that Robbie had looked after him. But James had assured Robbie that Sam was a responsible drinker. He has been drunk before (which James had described to Robbie, chuckling the whole time), but the boy is mostly very responsible.

**********************************************

An hour later, he hears a car pull up, and goes to the window. Sure enough, Sam unfolds himself from the driver seat. The boy is tall now, Robbie wouldn't be surprised if he was the same height as James. Sam walks around the car, opening the door and holding his hand out for James to grab on to. Robbie takes that as his cue to stick the kettle on.

No sooner has he poured the water into the cups, when his doorbell rings. He makes his slow way to the door, and opens it, smiling warmly. Sam is standing on the threshold, and the tall, twenty year immediately gives him a hug. Robbie returns it warmly.

"Hi Uncle Robbie, how are you?"

"I'm grand Sam, come on in, kettles on."

"Cheers Uncle Robbie. Let me just get the bags" Robbie should have guessed that Sam wasn't going to leave his father to deal with their luggage. As Sam goes back to the car, James appears behind him. Robbie does a double take. Hathaway is standing on his doorstep, leaning heavily on a walking stick.

"Jim?"

"I know, I know. Makes me look like an old man."

"No, its not that James, I just hadn't realised that it'd got that bad."

"It hasn't," James mutters defensively. "The doctors just thought it'd make things easier." Robbie raises a sceptical eyebrow. Hathaway doesn't sound particularly convincing, and Robbie can imagine how he'd reacted to being told he needed to use a walking stick.

"Oh come here lad," Robbie says, and James grins as he returns Robbie's embrace. Sam comes up behind Robbie and the oldest of the three men turns into the house. "Come on in both of you."

James follows Robbie into the kitchen, and Robbie can easily see that James' knee has got worse from the way he's limping. It doesn't seem to be bothering him much, so Robbie assumes that he's on a fair dose of painkillers, but he's gripping the stick tightly, and its clear that the stick providing much needed support.

"Pass us the milk Jim." Hathaway smiles and opens the fridge, hands it over. "So when are you supposed to be using that stick then?"

"Whenever I feel-" Before he gets to finish, Sam pops his head around the doorway.

"Don't listen to him Unc. He's supposed to use it when ever he walks. Not that he does." Sam looks at his dad with exasperated fondness. "I put your bag upstairs Dad...I hope that's ok Uncle Robbie."

"Course it is kidda. I'm only sorry I've only got the one spare room. That sofa folds out though, Eddie sleeps there when he comes down with Lyn."

"No problem Unc, I can handle a sofa. Is it alright if I use the shower before dinner?"

"Be my guest lad, you don't have to ask." Sam smiles and leaves the room, and James nods after him.

"He'll come back down covered in aftershave, mark my words."

"Oh aye?"

"He's going out to the pub later with some old school friends and Holly."

"Holly?"

"His girlfriend." James grins at Lewis' shocked expression. "I know. I often forget that he's twenty now as well. I keep wanting to give him 'the talk'."

"I can't imagine you giving anyone 'the talk'."

"Yeah, well," James shrugs, smirking. "I have the horrible feeling that he'd end up teaching me some stuff." Robbie chuckles and hands James a cup of tea.

"Sam's is ready for him when he's done in the shower." Robbie takes the tea towel off of the dish that's been sitting on the worktop and puts it in the oven. James tilts his head.

"You __are__ prepared Robbie." Robbie is half expecting a 'sir' at the end of that sentence, James sounds exactly like he had when he'd been Robbie's sergeant. Just the right subtle hint of gentle mockery.

"Get away with ye lad."

**********************************************

An hour later, the three of them are sat around Robbie's table, tucking into pasta-bake.

"This is 'ovely Unc' R'bbie." Sam says, around a mouthful of pasta and cheese.

"Sam!" James said, "You could have waited till you'd finished the mouthful."

"Sorry."

"Nice of you to say so anyway lad. If I'm honest with you, it came out of a jar."

"Don't matter." Robbie smiled. Even if James hadn't been able to it when the lad was a youngster, he's raised Sam well. Watching James, he thinks that the fifty-nine year old has finally come to accept that after the loss of his wife, he did a good job looking after his son. He hopes James has anyway, it pains him to think that James still doubts his abilities as a father.

"What time are you out Sam?" Sam looks over at his father and checks his watch.

"About seven. I told Holly to meet me at the end of the road, and then we'd walk to the pub"

"Local one kidda?"

"Yeah Unc, not too far away. Where we used to go before everyone went off their separate ways." James looks concerned for a few seconds.

"Who's going to be there Sam?"

"Er..Me and Hol. Jess, Ahmed and Billy."

"You watch Billy eh mate?"

"Da-aad."

"I know he's your mate Sam, but that boy has a magic way of getting himself into trouble."

"He's calmed down a lot now, last time you saw him he was only sixteen."

"I remember, he set fire to the bin at the end of our road."

"That was four years ago Dad." James sighed.

"I'm not having a go mate, I like Billy, he's always been a good friend to you, and I get that. Just you remember, the fire brigade have your application, and if you're locked up with him, that's all gone out the window."

"Yeah I know Dad. I'll stay out of anything."

"Good man. You better think about getting ready." Robbie suddenly realises that Sam is meeting his girlfriend on the corner.

"You know you can text your lass and ask if she wants to meet you here. Unless, you don't want your uncle to meet her?" He says with a little knowing smirk.

"Its not that Uncle Robbie, I just didn't want to take liberties, inviting people to your house."

"Daft lad, its fine." Sam answer him with a smile and proceeds to text his girlfriend

**********************************************

Half an our later and Sam's phone goes off.

"Hol? Where are you?"

"Big tree? Yeah its a couple of doors down." The doorbell rings and Sam smiles. "Yep, that was the right one. Hang on a minute." He gets up quickly and goes to answer the door. There's a small pause and Robbie and James smirk knowingly at each other. Unless they are very much mistaken, the two young people are greeting each other in a much more physical way than 'hello'.

A minute later, and Sam leads his girlfriend into the room.

"Hello Holly. How are you?" James says smiling, and Robbie can see that the three of them get on well.

"Very well Mr Hathaway thank you."

"Mr Hathaway? What happened to James eh?" Holly has called him 'James' for the last few months, he can only guess that she feels she needs to be formal in front of Robbie, not knowing him.

"Dad!" Sam scowls grumpily and James holds up his hands in surrender.

"Sorry Holly." Robbie sees the way that Sam puts a hand on her back in support and he smiles, the two of them do seem very close.

"This is my Uncle Robbie. Uncle Robbie, this is Holly."

"Hello Holly, lovely to meet you."

"Thank you, you too." Sam looks at his watch, and then looks up apologetically at the room in general.

"We better be going. You ready Hol?" She nods and they leave, complete with Robbie's spare key and a promise to be careful and to phone if they need any help.

**********************************************

Robbie smiles as the door clangs shut.

"She seems like a lovely girl."

"She is. Sam is a bloody lucky lad. He's known her since he started GCSE's, about four years, although they've only been dating a few months. But they are smitten with each other."

"I'm glad for them both." He shifts in his seat. "I think another cuppa is in order."

"Let me."

"You're a guest James." Hathaway snorts.

"Leave off Robbie, since when? You made us dinner, let me make the tea." Robbie resigns himself to losing this battle as James levers himself up off the sofa and limps into the kitchen.

When James comes back in, he's carrying both the cups of tea, and is definitely not using his stick. Robbie mentally tuts; he can guess how much Sam has to badger him about this. James interrupts his thoughts.

"Before you start on me, I only have two hands, and I can't be arsed with two trips."

"James, if the docs have said you should be using it, then you should mate."

"I hear this at least twice a week off my son Robbie."

"He's got a point lad." James breathes in deeply, and immediately, Robbie can see that there's an issue there.

"I know he has. I just don't want..."

"Its not that much of a problem James. And it doesn't make you look like an old man. Your face does that all by itself."

"Ouch, Pot and kettle spring to mind." They grin at each other.

"Its not that. Its not even that I have to use it. Its that I don't like him worrying about me."

"He's always going to worry James, you're his father. Just like you'll always worry about him." James rubs the back of his head and adjusts his position to sit more comfortably.

"Yeah but he's young. He should be out having fun and exploring and doing what ever he wants...within reason. He shouldn't be making sure he's free to give me a lift places, or helping me up the stairs." Robbie raises an eyebrow at that last bit, and James hurriedly explains. "Not all the time, just on particularly bad days. Its honestly not all that often." Robbie isn't sure that he's quite convinced about that, but he lets it slide.

"He loves you Jim. He cares about you and he wants to help out however he can."

"I know he does, and I'm very grateful for it. I'm forever thankful that we have such a good relationship and we get on so well. But I don't want him to look back in twenty years and regret spending so much time helping me."

"He's not that kind of boy James." Robbie says, thinking that what he should really do, is give James a hug. "He knows what he's about, he helps you because he wants to James, and if you try and make him stop, by making him feel like you don't appreciate it, it'll just make him upset."

"I wouldn't try to make him feel bad, I just wish there wasn't any sodding reason for him to feel the need to help me in the first place."

"Surely the doctors have something they can do? Surgery or the like?" James frowns and looks away.

"James?"

"They offered me knee replacement surgery"

"But?"

"But, I'd be in hospital for six to ten days and I'd probably need more help than normal for about a month."

"Sam wouldn't mind" If James really thinks that Sam will be angry about having to help him out after an operation that would probably save James a lot of pain, he will actually get up and smack the ex-cop around the head.

"I know he wouldn't. But he's about to have an assessment for the fire service, providing he is accepted. And the last thing he needs while preparing for that, is to be worrying about helping his old dad get out of bed." James looks up defiantly at Robbie. "See, I haven't ruled it out, I'm just putting it off."

"Alright kidda, alright. I get it."

**********************************************

They continue talking and reminiscing for the next few hours, with a break or two for tea, and toast, when Robbie decided he was still hungry. At about half ten, James takes his painkiller, and then warns Robbie that he'll probably be asleep in the next half hour. He dislikes the things a lot, especially that they make him sleepy. One of the only saving graces is that they don't act like sleeping pills, so he's at least alert in the morning. That and the fact that with a cup of coffee, he can stave off the grogginess during the day time doses. He says good night to Robbie and heads up to the spare room to get to sleep before he hasn't got any choice.

**********************************************

Sam lets himself into Robbie's house as quietly as he can. Even though there is a soft glow from the hall, Sam isn't sure if his father and uncle have gone to bed, and he doesn't want to disturb them. Its nearly one am after all.

He turns on a lamp in the living room, and smiles as he sees that the sofa bed has been pulled out and a duvet and pillow have been laid on it. Sitting on the sofa bed, he also sees that Robbie has left a plate of sandwiches out for him.

__Sam,__  
Didn't know whether you were going to eat on the way home. Here are some sandwiches in case you're peckish. If you'd rather, you could heat up the leftover pasta-bake.  
Uncle Robbie. 

Sam smiles softly at the caring his uncle showed for him. He tucks into the sandwiches, and then quietly goes into the kitchen to draw himself a glass of water. While he is standing there, he hears footsteps and turns to see Robbie in the doorway.

"Thank you for the sandwiches Unc. I was starving."

"That's fine lad."

"Uncle Robbie, you weren't waiting up for me were you? I'd have come back earlier if-"

"-Don't worry lad, I couldn't sleep. Just wanted to see you'd got in safe. Anyway, I'll leave you to get sorted. Na'night bonny lad." Sam smiles softly at the address, he has vague memories of his uncle calling him that when he was a little boy.

"Na'night Unc."

**********************************************

Ten minutes later, Sam heads up to the toilet. As he walks past the spare room, he can hear a rustling sound. He pokes his head around the door frame and sighs as he sees James shifting restlessly in bed. It doesn't look like a serious nightmare, Sam has learnt to recognise them. But that isn't to say that it won't develop. He pads over to the bed and gently shakes James.

"Dad...Dad wake up." It doesn't take very long, and James' eyes fly open, as he comes alert.

"Sam?"

"Are you alright Dad? You were having a dream." James smiles softly, and Sam knows that he's ok.

"I'm fine. It wasn't a bad one, just your run of the mill bad dream Sam, can't even remember it now."

"Sure?"

"Sure." James nods, covering Sam's hand with his own, where its resting on his chest. "I'm fine mate."

"Good." James glances at his watch.

"How long have you been back?"

"About half an hour. I walked Holly home first." James nods, he didn't expect anything less from Sam, he'd have been surprised if the young man hadn't done so. "Uncle Robbie made sandwiches for me." James smiles again. Another thing that doesn't surprise him.

"How was your night mate?"

"It was...good."

"Sa-am."

"Billy got into a fight. Before you say anything, I made one attempt to break it up and then stood back. Ahmed managed to calm him down."

"That Billy, sometimes I wonder about him."

"I know...its alright though, he and his opponent were chatting pretty amicably about football when we left." James rolls his eyes and Sam grins.

"You sure you're ok Dad? Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine Sam, honest. Go on, get yourself off to bed mate."

"Alright. Night Dad.

"Night son." James watches his son leave the room, and he's swamped with affection for the young man. He wishes Chrissy was able to see the fine young man that their son had grown into, for there is no doubt that Sam has done exactly that.

With that contented thought, he settles back down to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Robbie walks downstairs as quietly as he can, intent on making a cup of a tea. He peaks around the door and stifles a chuckle. Sam is spark out on the sofa, head tipped back and limbs lying in all directions. Robbie is amazed that he ever managed to fall asleep like that, but there he is. Shaking his head with a grin, he puts the kettle on.

 

As he is pouring the water, he hears a succession of thumps. They are coming from upstairs, so Robbie surmises that Sam is still asleep. Sure enough, the unmistakable thud of a walking stick sounds down the stairs and Robbie can recognise the rhythm of a limping gait.

He grabs another mug from the cupboard and pours James a cup of tea as the younger man walks into the room. It doesn't go unnoticed that James is holding a box of painkillers in the hand that isn't wrapped around the handle of his walking stick. Robbie knows better than to let on that he's noticed. James is smiling though, and it doesn't take long for Robbie to know why.

"That boy of mine, he could fall asleep anywhere."

"Not something he inherited from his father."

"No." James looks thoughtful for a few moments. "No, I'm glad he's been spared what I dealt with."

"Yeah, you had a rough time of it lad." Robbie hands James the cup of tea. "You're alright now though aren't you?" James rolls his eyes.

"You always ask me this Robbie."

"I know James. But...you _would_ tell me wouldn't you? If it started again?"

"I'm not sure Chronic nightmares exactly relapse Robbie..."

"Well I dunno. But if you started getting them bad again, you'd come to me for help wouldn't you?"

"I've had one properly bad dream this year. I have as many normal nightmares as anyone else, I'm fine." He pauses, to take a sip of tea. "But I promise, if it ever gets worse, I'll come to you Robbie." The older man smiles and squeezes James shoulder.

"Good." James smirks.

"It wouldn't make a difference if I didn't anyway, Sam would be straight on the phone to you if I had more than one in a week."

"And so he should do. No man is an island James, and its taken you far too long to realise that you don't have to be." James nods, and Robbie doesn't know whether its merely agreement with what he's said, or acceptance.

 

Just at that moment, a newly dressed and very possibly newly awakened Sam walks into the kitchen , blinking.

"Morning Sam."

"Mmmm."

"He won't be cognisant until he's had some caffeine."

"Speak f'yerself." James merely grinned and ruffled the young man's hair. "Gerroff Dad."

"Grumpy little git," James retorted, but there was no malice in it. Sam flicked the kettle on and set about making himself a cup of tea.

 

Once Sam has drunk half of his cup of tea, he becomes much more animated. He is also determined to get his father back for his earlier hair ruffle. Its unfortunate for the ex sergeant that his son is tall enough to get him in a headlock. Robbie is about to tell the two of them to cut it out; James has braced himself and even without his injury, his leg doesn't look comfortable. But the fifty nine year old is laughing (Robbie would go so far as to say James was giggling) at his son's antics. Sam is chuckling as well, starting to try and wriggle away as his father gets the upper hand.

"How'd you like that mate? Eh? Little sod."

"Just because you don't like the fact I can even get you in a headlock"

"I'm hurt that you'd even consider trying to perform a headlock on a man that uses a walking stick."

"Yeah, well you insist that you don't need it, so that's irrelevant. Can't have it both ways." Sam pulls away, and retreats to stand next to Robbie. James limps towards him and Sam ducks behind Lewis. "Ah now Dad, you can't hurt a pensioner."

"OI!"Lewis says, affronted. "Less of your cheek young man." Sam ducks his head apologetically.

"Sorry...I'll make breakfast?"

"Damn right you will kidda." Lewis says, but the smile in his eyes shows that he's not really offended.

 

*****************************************

 

True to his word, Sam cooks up omelettes for them all with ham, cheese and some herbs that he's found in Robbie's cupboard. After serving them up, he tucks in quickly. Robbie looks on amused.

"Its not gonna disappear kidda. Slow down, you'll give yourself indigestion."

"Nah," Sam mumbled. "I've got an iron stomach. And I wanna get started on your shed."

"Sam lad, I'm not expecting you to start work straight away."

"I know. But I don't want it to take all day. Besides, it might rain later according to the forecast, be handy to get it done by then."

"Possibly yeah. Well, you promise to give me a shout if you want some tea or anything, seen as you insist on not getting paid." Sam rolled his eyes, he'd had this conversation with Robbie on the phone between his offer of help and their visit.

"I promise Uncle Robbie."

"Good lad."

 

*****************************************

 

An hour later, and Sam is in overalls, carrying the materials through the house to the back garden.

"Shouldn't take too long Unc. Although I'm not sure I bought enough roof tacks"

"Ah it'll be fine." Sam turns around, looking slightly awkward. Robbie watches him fondly for a few seconds, before putting the lad out of his misery.

"Come on kidda, out with it." Sam shuffles a little before answering.

"Is it ok if Holly comes over? She has an optional lecture that will be done in a couple of hours."

"Of course it is, daft lad. You don't have to ask, I told you. Holly is welcome here whenever Sam, and you make sure she knows that."

"Thank you Unc. For having us and for accepting Holly and everything."

"Don't be silly lad, you're fixing my roof, its you that's doing me a favour. Anyway, I'll let you get on, wouldn't do for you to be still working when your lass comes over would it?" Robbie smirks and Sam's cheeks flush red.

 

*****************************************

 

At half past one, Robbie comes out into the garden with a plate of sandwiches, James following slightly behind, carrying a tray with everything needed to make three cups of tea on it. As they get closer, Robbie shouts up to the young man.

"Sam kidda, lunch down here for you."

"Cheers," Sam shouts back, before lowering himself to the edge of the shed and dropping the two foot to the floor. He straightens up and meets James' disapproving stare.

"What? What did I do?"

"What didn't you do you mean. What's wrong with the ladder, you'll hurt yourself one of these days."

"S'quicker that way" Sam mutters, before looking pointedly at James' now empty right hand.

"Anyway, you're in no position to give me disapproving stares. You should be using that stick Dad."

"I can actually walk without it you know Sam. I mean, it helps and all, but I am able to physically ambulate without using it." Robbie watches the exchange quietly. It would be amusing if it weren't for the weary concern on Sam's face.

"Maybe you can Dad, but I can see that it hurts you."

"Sam..."

"Now who's got the right to give disapproving stares hmm?" Seeing that he's made his point, Sam gently squeezes James' arm, before launching himself at the ham and cheese sandwiches that Robbie has made.

As they are eating, Sam's mobile phone goes off. James can tell immediately from the smile on his sons face that its his girlfriend on the other end of the line.

"Hi Hol. Has your lecture finished?"

"Yeah, I'm still at Uncle Robbie's."

"...What?...Ham and cheese sandwich. And very nice it is too."

"I'm not eating all the food. What did you need from your room?"

"This isn't the point Holly. Uncle Robbie said that it was fine for you to come over, and also that you're always welcome."

"Why don't you come over and thank him yourself? Well come back with me after we've got the stuff."

"See you in a bit Hol. Love you." Sam hangs up his phone and then self consciously continues to eat his sandwich. He's clearly a little embarrassed and so neither James or Robbie make a comment, there's no need to make him feel more self conscious.

"Hows the shed going then kidda?" Robbie says, as James leans back on the said structure.

"Nearly done now Unc. Although I'm gonna have to go buy some more roof tacks."

"Run out?"

"Yeah I kinda miscalculated. But Hol needs to get her phone from her room in campus, so I'm gonna meet her and we'll walk to the shop and buy more."

"Sounds like you've got a plan then. Is Holly going to stay for dinner later?"

"I dunno, I didn't think to ask her." Sam turns to see why Hathaway is so quiet and he shakes his head as he claps eyes on his father. James has his head resting against the wall of the shed, and he sleeping, arms crossed and legs stretched out in front of him. They can both tell he's only dozing.

"Has he taken a painkiller recently?" Sam asks quietly.

"About half an hour ago lad. With a coffee, but he didn't finish it."

"That explains it. He really doesn't like those painkillers." Robbie and Sam clear everything up, and then Robbie gently shakes James.

"Jim, wake up mate, that's not comfy." James blinks, scowls and then shifts a little, stretching his leg carefully.

"How long was I out? Sorry"

"Ten minutes Dad, don't apologise, its fine." Sam offers his arm to James and pulls him upright, steadying him as he shakes off the fugue of disturbed sleep. Once Hathaway is standing on his own, Sam smiles.

"I'm gonna go get changed. Don't want to be walking around in overalls." Both the older men nod and Sam jogs back to the house.

 

*****************************************

 

Sam has left to meet Holly and he hasn't taken his car, so they know he will be about an hour. There's a documentary about the intelligence of crows on television, which neither of the two men are really watching.

"Jim?"

"Yes?"

"How confident are you that Sam will get into the fire service? I mean, he's not setting himself up for a fall is he?" James shakes his head, and smiles softly.

"Nah. He'll make it. He's been practising interview questions with me, and his paper application form was good. We did it together. It felt like sitting and helping him with his homework all over again." A knowing look passed over Robbie's face. Sam had found school a bit tricky. It wasn't until he was six that he'd been diagnosed with dyslexia. But with James' help, he caught up in time for his GCSE's. He'd come around to Robbie's house and excitedly showed off his results, pointing proudly at the C he'd got in English Language and Literature.

"You got it done though?"

"Yeah, it took about three hours, and a lot of tea, but we got it done, and I do really think he'll get an interview."

"Good. He's a good lad, he deserves it."

"That he does Robbie." James chuckles lightly and Robbie looks at him with confusion.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing really, I just. I remember thinking when he was four months old, that he was gonna be a politician. For all of about five minutes."

"What on earth gave you that impression?" James grins, and starts to recount the story.

 

“ _I'm going now, you'll be ok James?”_

“ _Of course, what you think I can't look after my own son?” he says, a hint of amusement on his face._

“ _No, no of course not, but...” James interrupts her, pulling his wife into a hug as he grins._

“ _I'm on leave...Chrissy, they can't call me in. I'm on leave. I'll be here the whole time.” Chrissy nods and smiles, reaching up to give him a kiss._

“ _Right, I'm off. The girls are waiting.”As she goes to the door, he picks up the tiny baby from the cot and puts him over his shoulder. As Chrissy leaves, she can just about hear a lullaby being sung softly in the front room. She smiles as she imagines their son staring up into his father's eyes, looking solemn as he always does when James sings to him. Shaking her head a little, she leaves._

 

_Holding the four month-old in his arms, James stretches out on the sofa, holding his son above his head. The baby giggles and James' face splits into a genuine grin._

“ _You like that little man? Yeah?” He lies on his side and curls his leg, creating an enclave where his stomach is and he sits Sam up in it. The boy holds on to his trouser leg and looks out at the room with acute interest, wobbling in the way that all young babies do. After a while, he looks at James' face and grins a toothless grin, reaching out to touch James nose. Before he can reach it however, he tips over onto his front. There are a few seconds of shocked silence and then the little boy begins to cry. James picks him up gently, walking around the living room shushing the baby cradled in his arms. Eventually, Sam quietens and James sets about giving him a bottle of milk. He watches as his son suckles on the teat of the bottle, and anyone watching would have been able to see the look of adoration on the new father's face. Bottle finished, Sam pushes it away, and lets out a squeal of contentment. A smile grows on James' face and he turns the TV on, carefully nestling the baby in his arms._

“ _Ah”_

“ _That's right kid. You tell him” James says as his son frowns at the nameless politician on the TV screen._

“ _AA-AAH. Aaaba”_

“ _You could do better eh Sammy?” He watches as the little boy's eyes start to close and then snap open again, a sure sign that the kid is falling asleep._

 

James remembers that like it was yesterday. Chrissy had come home and woken him up, and they'd put Sam to bed. He'd spent the night sleeping in her arms, and it had been the first night that week that he'd not had a single bad dream.

Robbie watches as James recalls the memory. It shows how far the man has come, that he can tell the story without tearing up or having to stop. Lewis knows from bitter experience that grief never fully goes away. But he can see that James has come to terms with it to much more of an extent than he had when he'd first turned up on Lewis' doorstep, scared shit-less and clutching his son fifteen years ago.

 

They are both shaken out of their thoughts by the loud ringing of James' mobile. He looks at the screen.

"Holly...Sam must have forgotten his phone and needs to ask something. That boy would forget his head if it wasn't attached, I swear."

"Stop grumbling and answer the phone you old sod," Robbie says grinning. James chuckles in response as he presses the 'answer' button.

The smile is wiped off his face with alarming speed.

"Holly? Holly what are you-? Calm down love. Hol! Slow down and-"

"What!? No no, say that again."

"Fuck, where are you?"

"The JR. Sam? What have they said?"

"Fuck. Shitting hell. Er...er...Ok love, its ok. I'm- I'm coming ok. We're on our way. Try and stay calm, its going to be alright. We're coming. I'll be there as soon as I can. Call me if they tell you anything." He hangs up and Robbie can see that James' face is ashen

"Jim kidda." Nothing happens and Robbie clicks his fingers near James' face. "Jim, lad. What's happened?"

"Er. H-Holly just called. They're at the Radcliff. Sam's been stabbed."

"Is he ok?"

"She...she doesn't know.. they've taken him off s-somewhere." James gets up and curses as he searches through Sam's bag where he left it by the sofa. "Come on, please tell me you left the keys here son." He finds Sam's car keys and stands up.

"James..."

"No, I have to go to the hospital. Robbie, he needs me. I don't know how bad it is."

"I get it Jim, but-"

"I need to be there, what if something happens? He can't be alone Robbie, I can't leave him alone." Robbie gets up and takes Hathaway's shaking hands in his own.

"I know. Just take a moment lad. You're no use to him if you crash on the way there."

 

James sees the logic in this, and he takes deep breaths as Robbie keeps hold of him, anchoring him as best he can.

 

Within ten minutes, (Robbie wisely doesn't mention anything about insurance) James is driving them as fast as he safely can towards the John Radcliff Hospital.

All Robbie can do is hope that its not bad news when they get there, because he knows instinctively, that if he loses one Hathaway, he loses them both.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for descriptions of medical procedures, nothing too graphic.

They made it to the hospital in record time. Despite not having driven for years, Hathaway managed to get them there safely. Robbie had been dubious about letting James drive, considering his emotional state, but Robbie himself didn't have a licence since his eyesight had got worse. And he had to concede to himself that he probably wasn't level headed enough to drive either.

 

No sooner had James parked the car, than he clambered out, heading straight to the entrance to A&E. He didn't stop to lock the car, which indicated to Robbie exactly how worried James was. Fortunately for Robbie, James had left his stick behind in his panic and as such, he wasn't managing to stay much further ahead.

 

They entered the foyer together, and James limped straight up to the reception desk.

"Sam..Samuel Hathaway, he was brought in with his girl-"

"-James!" They turned to see Holly hurrying towards them, tears on her face. Hathaway took one look at her and wrapped her in his arms as she started choking out words into his chest.

"I dunno w-where they've t-taken him. They w-won't tell m-me any-anything cos I'm not his next of k-kin."

"They'll bloody well tell me!" James growled, before turning back to the reception desk.

"I want to see my son. Samuel Hathaway. He was admitted with a st-stab wound." The receptionist regarded him with pity as she replied.

"He'll be in the operating theatre now."

"How bad is it?"

"I'm sorry sir, I don't have that information."

"I _need_ to see my son."

"I understand sir, but its not possible right this minute." She gestured to a nearby nurse. "Derek here will take you to the correct waiting room." She looked do at the computer and informed Derek where he should take them. James looked like he wanted to argue, but seemed to recognise that he'd not get to see Sam if he did. He hobbled after the nurse, and Robbie followed, an arm around the still tearful Holly.

 

*********************************************

 

After a short walk, the three of them were sitting in the waiting room reserved for people who's loved ones were in surgery. There was no one else in the room, which was just as well since James' pacing would be unsettling for anyone else who happened to be waiting there.

"Sit down lad. You're not doing yourself any good pacing like that, especially without that stick of yours."

"Can't sit still. Don't wanna think." James mumbled. He glanced towards the door. "What's taking them so sodding long."

"They're doing a thorough job kidda. You can't rush surgery can you?" James sighs and eases himself down next to Holly, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"How are you doing love?" he asked, and Holly shook her head.

"Its my fault James, I'm-I'm so sorry." She started to cry again and James put an arm around her.

"I'm sure it wasn't Hol." Robbie was impressed, James was managing to seem calm to put Holly at ease. Lewis didn't miss the occasional, barely-there break in his voice, or the slight shake in his hands though, he could tell exactly how bad this was getting to him, and understandably so. His phone flashed and saw that he had a text from Laura.

_\- I was thinking it'd be nice to have dinner tonight, James as well if he's free. Nice to catch up a bit._

Robbie grimaced. Any other time, he'd have said yes straight away, as would James he was fairly sure. But obviously, now was not the best time. James cocked his head in question at Robbie's frown.

"Laura's asking for us all to meet up for dinner. Is it ok if I let her know what's happened?"James nodded and turn back to Holly.

"Why don't you try and tell me what happened Hol. Take your time." Holly nods, sniffing, and trying to calm herself enough to talk.

"Sam he...some bloke were making comments at me, they must have been about eighteen. Really sexist stuff, nasty it was. And Sam told them to stop, but they just laughed at him and kept on. I wanted him to leave it."

"But he didn't. Bloody fool. I'll have him when he's..." James trailed off and it was Holly's turn to reassure him, or at least to try.

"N-no e didn't. He went over to them and tried to tell them why what they were saying was wrong and insulting to women. There...was a fight." Holly suddenly looks concerned. "Sam didn't start it James. I wouldn't want you to think-"

"-I know he wouldn't have started it. Granted, he's got a temper on him, but he grew out of starting fights a long time ago."

"One of the blokes started it and suddenly they were all fighting. It was three against one...Sam didn't have a chance.” James squeezed her shoulder gently as tears refilled her eyes.

"Go on Hol. Its ok. Just tell me what happened next. One step at a time."

"I couldn't really see. I was screaming at them to stop, but they weren't listening. I think they tripped Sam on the floor. But suddenly, the blokes stopped kicking him and they just...ran away." She's started shaking a little now and James tightens his grip on her shoulder. "I ran over to him and there was....there b-blood everywhere and he was moaning and asking for you and, and." She started to cry properly again and James pulled her close to him.

"Sssh, its ok. It wasn't your fault Holly."

"I should have tried to break it up before they stabbed-"

"-What? So we'd be coming to see you here as well? No. You not to blame for this Hol. Those thugs are."

"But-

"Listen to me Holly. You did everything you reasonably could. You got Sam medical help, you stayed with him. The only way this could have been your fault is if you'd stabbed him yourself. You didn't ask those blokes to start on you, and you didn't ask them to stab Sam. Its not your fault. Alright?" Robbie felt a small swell of pride at how well James handled that conversation. Fifteen years back, he'd have been full of rage and fear and would have been in no state to console Holly. It has also become clear to the older man, that James loves Holly almost as if she were his daughter. His phone flashes again. Another text from Laura.

_\- Bloody hell. Is Sam ok? Is James ok? I'm on my way._

He thinks that he should tell her that they'll be alright and that she doesn't need to come. But despite how well he consoled Holly, its clear that James is still very worried and it'll help to to have someone with them that they know with a medical background. Even if Laura is retired, she still knows her stuff.

_\- If you don't mind. He's holding up but we don't know how Sam is yet._

Laura replied to tell him that she was already is the car, just about to set off. Robbie looks back at the other two occupants of the room. Holly has leant forward, head in her hands and elbows on her knees. James has got one hand on Holly's back and Robbie suspects that helping her is distracting James. Not enough though; his hands are still shaking and his eyes keep darting to the doors that lead to the operating theatre.

"Laura's on her way."

"That's...good." Robbie claps him gently on the back.

 

 

*********************************************

 

Laura arrives in less than fifteen minutes. The door opened and James' head shot up, even though it wasn't the door to the room where Sam was being operated on.

"Laura." He greeted her, suddenly unsure what to do with himself. He stood up and Laura hugged him fiercely

"James. Have you heard anything?"

"N-no...They haven't said a word. I don't even know if he's still-" James stops, voice breaking, unable to finish the sentence.  
"Hey. Hey, listen you. He's a strong boy you've got there, he'll be fine. You've gotta concentrate on looking after yourself for now. There's nothing you can do for Sam that'll be any better than what the surgeons are doing." He nods slowly and she turns her attention to Robbie.

"Hello. Looks like dinner will have to wait eh?" Robbie smiles ruefully before realising that he hasn't introduced Laura to Holly. It turns out, after the preliminary introductions, that Laura has done a few open lectures at the University in Pathology and Holly (despite studying English Literature) attended them with her friend who was studying the subject.

 

*********************************************

 

"Mr Hathaway?" James stands up as the doctor comes through the door.

"That's me. How is my son?"

"Samuel is stable, Mr Hathaway. However, he suffered a complication during his surgery. He's being settled in Intensive Care." Hathaway pales, and Laura immediately lays a hand on his back.

"What complication? Is he alright?" The doctor does his best to look reassuring, but it goes straight over James' head.

"His spleen was ruptured and we had to remove it to control the bleeding, which was what he was in surgery for. Unfortunately, he also had a collection of blood in his pleural cavity, which we call a hemothorax."

"What does that mean, is it fatal?" Laura keeps her hand on James' back to anchor him as his breathing gets subtly more ragged. Robbie puts an arm around Holly.

"Its a build up of blood in his pleural space. Its self limiting in Samuels case. We've put a chest drain in, and we're supporting respiration."

"Supporting resp....he can't breathe?"

"One of his lungs is functioning fine, the ventilation is just to help him while the chest drains and his other lung re-inflates." James nods at that, although Robbie isn't sure that James has taken it properly on board. Looking closer, he's not really sure James is entirely there with them.

"Can I see him?"

"Of course." The doctor looks at the four of them and ducks his head. "I'm sorry, but you can't all visit him right now. We only allow two visitors at a time in the ICU." Laura feels rather than sees James flinch at the mention of intensive care. She stands back. Its Robbie that speaks first.

"Go on Jim, go and see him. You too Holly." Holly shakes her head.

"I-I'd rather see him when he's awake...I er, can't shake..." Laura understands immediately and puts an arm around Holly's shoulders. The young woman doesn't want to see her boyfriend lying still again any time soon; her head is still full of images of Sam lying motionless and bloody on the pavement. "Its ok, We'll go and get a cuppa eh Holly love?" She looks up at Robbie and nods. "You two go on ahead, let us know how he is."

"Thank you." James says quietly and the doctor leads them to Intensive Care.

 

The curtain is drawn slightly around Sam's bed. Robbie is only one step behind James, which is fortunate, as when James claps eyes on Sam, he stumbles.

"Christ" he whispers, as Robbie grabs his arm and steadies him.

Sam is lying perfectly still on the bed, clearly still under the effects of anaesthesia. There is a tube snaking down to Sam's arm, delivering blood to replace all the blood that he's lost. Its easy to see the two dressings adorning Sam's torso. For a moment, James can't understand; Holly said Sam was only stabbed once, why are there two wounds? But then he realises. One wounds is where the bastard thugs stuck a knife into his son's body, and the other is where the doctors pulled his spleen out. There's a tube snaking out from under the sheet that's pulled up to Sam's navel. James knows immediately that its draining the blood out of the boy's chest, he doesn't need to see the drainage bag hanging on the bed to know that. There are bruises on the kids arms and torso, consistent with being kicked, although thankfully, no evidence that Sam was kicked in the head.

But what grabs him, what catches his undivided attention, is the tube coming out of his son's mouth. The tube that's keeping his son breathing. And once he realises that, he loses the fight to stay calm.

Before he knows it, he's being guided into a chair and someone has hold of his shoulders.

"Jim? Come on kidda, he's gonna be fine."

"L-look at him. That's not fucking fine. That's my son and he's...someone stuck a knife in him... and now he's in intensive care. And I wasn't..."

"James."

"...I wasn't fucking there." His voice is little more than a whisper and Robbie can hear the guilt there.

"James, you couldn't have known that would happen."

"Its happening again." Robbie frowns, what is that supposed to mean?

"What are you on about Jim? What's happening again?" And then he realises. Its April. Nearly May. And if Robbie's calculations are correct then today is...shit, today is:

"This isn't like Chrissy James. Sam is going to be ok."

"If he...I can't. Not on her anniversary. Robbie, I just can't."

"You won't have to. Sam isn't going to die. He's a strong lad. He'll make it James." He can see that James is listening, but the man isn't letting himself believe. "And whatever happens Jim..He needs you. Not in bits, or hiding away. He needs you to be there for him. He's going to need you here when he wakes up, to let him know that everything is alright." Hathaway takes a deep shuddering breath, and then ducks his head in acknowledgement of what Robbie has said.

"I know." Robbie watches him for a few seconds, before accepting that James is going to be ok for the time being.

"You be ok if I go and check on Laura and Holly Jim?"

"Yeah...yeah I'll be alright." Robbie claps him on the back gently.

"Won't be long kidda."

 

Robbie leaves and James turns his full attention on Sam, lying in the bed. He reaches his hand out hesitantly and touches Sam's arm, almost willing him to move. He knows its futile, Sam will have been sedated at least a bit in order for him to tolerate the ventilator. But he can still wish.

He gently curls his finger around Sam's hand, wincing at how lax the younger man's fingers are.

"Don't know if you can hear me Sammy. I haven't called you that for ages have I? You just heal up and come home son. Love you."

 

*********************************************

 

Robbie had come back into the ICU to see James leaning on the bed. As he gets closer he realises that James is asleep, slumped onto the bed, his hand still grasping Sam's gently. Robbie considers waking him up, but he assumes that this is the only sleep James is going to get for a little while; the man won't rest until Sam is up and about.

 

Laura has taken Holly back to Lewis'. A hospital canteen is no place for her to stay, surrounded by reminders that her boyfriend is in intensive care. He knows that he can trust Laura to look after her, and they've promised to keep them updated on Sam's condition.

 

Now he's on his own, figuratively speaking, he has chance to collects his thoughts. Its all starting to hit him. He may not be Sam's real uncle, but it might as well be his real nephew lying in the bed next to him. And he cares about James deeply as well, it pains him to see his ex-sergeant so worried. It ages Hathaway.

 

A nurse comes in, and smiles sadly at their little scene. She takes Sam's pulse and blood pressure and checks the drain bag for his chest drain. Satisfied, she fiddles with the the IV line.

"We're going to ease off with the sedation." She looks over at James.

"He should be getting some rest, poor love, proper rest, not hunched over the bed like that."

"I know lass. But that's his son there, there's no use telling him, not till Sam's out of the woods at least."

 

 

*********************************************

 

It only takes twenty minutes for the sedation to wear off enough to notice. Robbie is just starting to doze off when he turns his head towards the bed, considering if he should get James to shift position before he falls asleep. He looks over at Sam and it takes him a few seconds to realise that the lads eyes are open. Barely open, but open all the same. Sam's hands are twitching a little and Robbie realises that he can't speak because of the tube, and he's agitated. Bound to be waking up to a tube down your throat and probably a fair amount of pain. He taps James, shaking him when he doesn't get a response.

"Jim!"

"Wha? Wass go'n on?"

"Your lads opened his eyes." Suddenly, James is bolt upright and leaning over his son.

"Sammy?" It sounds to Robbie like James can't quite believe it, like he's scared this is all some cruel trick, and any minute not the monitor is going to scream at them that something is wrong. "Sammy? Can you hear me son?" Sam opens his eyes wider and Robbie presses the button to alert the staff that Sam is awake, however out of it he may still be. James carries on, trying to reassure the man.

"Its ok Sammy boy. Try not to panic mate." He runs his hand gently over his son's forehead, trying to comfort him. He grasps Sam's hand in his free one, letting the youngest of the three of them know that he's there in another way. A nurse comes in and gently ushers James away a little, letting him stay close enough that he can still hold Sam's hand.

"Hello Samuel, its good to see you awake. I need to do a few checks and I'm going to need to ask you a few questions. Now I know you can't talk with that tube in there, so I want you to blink once for yes and twice for no. Do you understand Samuel?"

One blink.

"That's good. Now-" She looks down at him. "No Samuel, try and keep your eyes open for me. That's it, well done. Do you know where you are?"

One blink.

"Can you move your right leg for me?" Sam frowns but complies, wincing as it stretches the skin on his torso.

"Ok, that's enough, we've proved you can move." Sam starts to frown more and the nurse can see fear building in his eyes. Its understandable, he's still fairly out of it, despite being able to follow her instructions. He attempts to pull on the tube, wriggling slightly. "Samuel. Sam, that's not a good idea. I know everything's a bit scary right now, but that tube will be out soon enough. Your Dad is right here." She steps out of the way a little and directs his attention to where James is sitting, hand resting on Sam's thigh. Robbie has been staying right out of the way until this point, but he moves just behind James so that Sam can see them both.

"Its alright bonny lad, this nice nurse is looking after you. You just try and stay awake and listen to her eh?"The nurse has moved to the ventilator controls.

One blink.

"Do you want more painkillers?"

Two blinks.

"Right then. I'm going to turn the ventilation down now Sam. I want you to try and breathe normally. If everything goes well, we'll be taking that tube out soon. Is that alright?"

One blink.

She fiddles with the controls again and then turns to James. "If he keeps breathing well for half an hour, we'll remove the tube. He's still a bit out of it, so don't be surprised if he goes back to sleep or doesn't respond properly. The best thing you can do for him is just be here."

"Thank you nurse."

 

By the time the waiting period is over, Sam has become much more alert. And much more scared. James has hold of his hand again, and Robbie is sat near his head, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze whenever he starts to shift about. Its not good for him and it hurts, so Robbie is determined to stop it.

The nurse comes back in; she's been checking on him every five minutes for the last fifty, and smiles.

"Well I think you're about ready for that tube to come out Samuel, your lungs are clearly able to hold their own." She turns to Robbie and James. "If I could ask you to leave? This procedure is-"

"-Of course," James replies "We'll get out of your way." As he tries to get up, Sam grips his hand tightly and shakes his head. "Sammy mate..." But Sam holds on tighter, determined that James stays with him. Hathaway looks helplessly up at the nurse.

"He won't let go."

"You can stay here then. Anything that will make this easier for him."

 

She uses a small tube to suction Sam's mouth and then carefully peels back the tape that's been holding the tube in place. Sam grimaces as the action makes the tube move a little inside his throat. He's with it enough now to feel everything that's going on, and the nurse makes sure to explain to him what will be happening.

"I'm going to suction one last time Samuel, ok?"

One blink. She does so, and Sam starts to retch as the smaller tube is pushed into his already nearly full mouth. He grips James' hand tighter still, and tries to turn his head away.

"Hold on son. It'll be over soon. You've just got to be brave for a little bit longer mate."James is worried that sounds a little bit patronising, but it seems to work anyway. Sam doesn't relax his grip, but he stops trying to move his head. The nurse bends over so she's sure he can see her.

"Right. I'm going to start pulling the tube out now Sam. I want you to cough as it comes up. It will feel very uncomfortable but its only for a short while, and then its out. Can you do that for me?"

One blink. Robbie moves over to Sam's other side and sits down, a hand resting on the twenty year old's arm.

"We're not going anywhere bonny lad."

 

The nurse starts to pull the tube gently and immediately, Sam is heaving against it. They remind him to cough and he does so, but his eyes are screwed shut and he's gripping James' hand so hard that both their hands are shuddering.

"S'alright Sammy." James is saying, but he doesn't sound convinced. Robbie can see how hard he's finding this to watch.

"You're doing fine Sam," the nurse soothes. "Only a little bit to go now." She resumes removing the tube and Sam coughs and heaves again. He tries to arch his back and the pain from his wounds panics him.

Then suddenly, the tube is free and the nurse is suctioning his mouth again. James is up by his head as soon as he can be. Sam's eyes are still tightly shut and there are tears leaking out of them. No one is really sure if he's crying or if its just a reflex to heaving but no one is going to ask.

"There you go, its all done Sam." The nurse takes his pulse and does her other observations, before hooking a cannula over Sam's ears and attaching it to his nostrils. James looks up sharply and she reassures him.

"Its standard procedure when a patient comes off ventilation, its not an indication of his breathing. He'll probably have a sore throat, and his voice will be hoarse, but he'll be ok. I wouldn't be surprised if he's stepped down to a general ward tomorrow." Hathaway nods and looks back to his son as she leaves. Robbie smiles a thank you as she goes. He stays where he is, on Sam's right side, but he remains quiet, letting the father and son have their time.

"Da'"

"I'm here mate. Dad's here."

"'Tens've care?"

"Yeah. That's where you are Sammy."

"'Ow long?"

"About twelve hours." Sam nods, suddenly, his eyes widen a little and he tries to look about.

"Hol. ...Ok?"

"Holly is safe Sam, she's with Laura at Uncle Robbie's house. She's fine." Sam relaxes slightly at this.

"S'e saved me."

"I know mate. I know. You're a bloody lucky boy." James' voice breaks a little and Robbie hears what he's not saying; _And I'm a bloody lucky father._

"'Cared"

"There's nothing to be scared of kiddo, you're safe now." The lad shakes his head, that's not what he means.

"N'cared now. 'Cared 'fore."

"I'm not surprised Sam, but its ok."

"'Cared, gon' be 'ike Mum. Leave you 'lone." At that James can't keep it back any more. Running a thumb across Sam's hairline, he chokes out a sob.

"Da'...don' please. M'okay." Sam turns his gaze to Robbie. "Unc?" He says desperately, unsure what to do, short of rest his hand on his fathers arm.

"Jim, its ok. Sam's going to be fine. Come on kidda, you need to be the strong one now." There's a visible effort on James' part, but he can't quiet stop the emotion now he's let it out. He ducks his head, staring at the floor as he cries quietly, relief and anxiety warring in his mind. Relief that his son is awake, and looks like he'll make a good recovery. Anxiety because he can't quite let himself believe it. Robbie rubs his back but it doesn't seem to help.

What does knock James out of it, is the cry of pain Sam gives when he tries to sit up.

"Christ Sammy, what do you think you're doing?"

"Tryin' hug...you." Sam says, as matter of factly as he can with a hoarse voice and pain spiking up his side.

"Stupid boy," James mutters. "Do you want me to get a nurse?"

"No. Am tire' tho'." James sighs takes hold of Sam's hand again, sniffing.

"Surgery does that to a bloke. Get some rest Sam."

"You ge' some res'."

"I will mate. I will."

"G'home Da'" Sam says

 

 

It doesn't take long for Sam to fall asleep, he is after all, recovering from a stab wound and fairly major surgery. After a short conversation, Robbie convinces James that he needs to get out of the hospital for a while. James tries to argue but Robbie counters with the fact that Sam is likely to sleep through the night and James will be no good to him tomorrow if he collapses from hunger and being, as he put it, 'absolutely bleedin' knackered'.

 

They go to a cafe around the corner, and Robbie glowers at Hathaway until he drinks a cup of tea and at least half a bacon sandwich.

Once he's done so, James pulls his phone out squinting tiredly at the screen. Robbie feels even more justified now, that he made James come away from the ICU and get something into him, even if its just a few bites of a bacon sarnie. Its clear to him that despite sleeping earlier, James is exhausted.

"You're not going to like this suggestion kidda..."

"Then don't suggest it" James says wearily, before blinking and looking up apologetically. "Sorry, uncalled for."

"You're alright lad. Seriously though, you need to get some rest. Come on, home."

"Sam needs me, I can't."

"Sam is asleep Jim. He's also going to be ok."

"Still in ICU. That's not ok in my book."

"That's a precaution, nothing more. He'll probably be on a normal ward tomorrow." Robbie sighs at the combative frown on James' face. "What Sam needs _is_ you James. But like I said before, he needs you rested, in a fit state to help him. He's going to be more with it tomorrow, and you've seen enough victims to know it'll start to sink in, exactly what happened. That's when he's going to need you, when the realisation that he was stabbed, hits him proper."

"It feels wrong to leave him."

"Aye I know mate, I know. Look, you can drive us back. We can fill Holly and Laura in, Holly for one needs to know he's ok. You get some kip, and we'll come and see him as early as we can tomorrow. Please James, look after yourself a bit eh?" James puffs out his cheeks, but he nods his head.

"'Kay." He agrees.

"Good lad.

 

*********************************************

 

Robbie rings the doorbell (he'd given Laura his keys so she could let herself and Holly in). Laura answers the door and they walk in, James' limping heavily. Laura frowns after him, clearly worried. As he shuffles into the room, Holly looks up, hope and fear flashing across her face.

"Its alright Hol. He's ok." Holly sort of...deflates and suddenly, James feels very guilty for not telling her before, even though there wasn't really a good time. All of a sudden, James feels tired. The adrenaline is wearing off and being mostly awake and in a state of extreme worry for the last twelve hours, has taken its toll. Before he knows it, Holly is helping him to Robbie's armchair.

"Thank you," he says quietly before continuing, addressing Holly and Laura. "Sam's still in intensive care, but he's not on a ventilator any more, he's breathing on his own. He's been awake, although he's still tired and he'd gone back to sleep before we left. The nurse seems to think that he'll be transferred to a general ward tomorrow so they're obviously happy with how he's doing."

"That's...that's great." Holly says, sitting on the sofa, and looking more secure than she has since they turned up at the hospital.

"He was bugging me to go home and get some rest, so he's definitely going to be ok, cheeky sod." Laura smiles and goes into the kitchen to make some sandwiches. Robbie and Holly follow her, sensing that James needs a little bit of time on his own, but not before Holly hands him his painkillers and a glass of water.

"Thank you." He says, and how little he protests, is a testament to how much pain he's in. Holly squeezes his shoulder before heading back into the kitchen.

 

When they return, James is sleeping in the armchair, head tipped back, and loosely hugging a cushion. After a quick conversation about where everyone is going to sleep (they elect to leave James where he is, Robbie will have his own room, Laura the spare and Holly the sofa bed), Laura drapes one of Robbie's spare blankets over James and Holly leans his walking stick against the armchair so he'll be able to find it easily in the morning.

 

Laura goes upstairs first, and Holly gets ready while Robbie is in the kitchen. Once she's ready Robbie quietly re enters.

"G'night Holly, sleep well love."

"Thank you Robbie. You too." She settles into the duvet on the sofa bed. When Robbie sees that she is settled, he looks at James.

"Night bonny lad, get some rest eh?" He turns the light off, and heads up to his room, for some much needed sleep.

 

The stress of the day means that he's nearly asleep straight away. Just before he succumbs to unconsciousness, he mumbles into the empty room.

"Night Sam lad."

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

_Shit, I only asked Mr Wilson to feed the cat till this morning._

That's the first thought James has upon waking. Not a thought of his son, lying in hospital. But a thought for their 16 year old cat. He feels guilty almost straight away, but he quickly quashes the feeling. It won't help anyone, and in fairness, he does need to think about the cat. Whatever happens, he either needs to pop home today, or hope that Mr Wilson next door won't mind feeding Smokey for a little bit longer. The cat will be disappointed, as much as a cat ever can be, when Sam doesn't come through the door with him. It makes a beeline for Sam whenever he sits down, and is never more content than when sitting on Sam's lap.

His second thought is that his knee _really_ sodding hurts. He's not particularly surprised, he probably hasn't moved it all night, and so its going to be stiff as well as painful. Even though he feels that its perfectly reasonable that he left the stick behind yesterday, considering the circumstances, he's already aware that he's going to pay for it. He looks around for his painkillers and sees that Holly is still asleep, curled up on the sofa bed. James considers getting up to make tea, but he knows there's no way he's going to be able to do it quietly, so he takes the painkiller and then stays where he is, stretching his leg out.

It only takes ten minutes for him to get fidgety. His first thought might have been about the cat, but every subsequent one has been about his son. He's just starting to debate how pissed of Robbie will be on a scale of one to volcanic eruption if he drives himself to the hospital, when Holly stirs. She sits up slowly, still a bit asleep, and mumbles, feeling behind her.

"Sam?" James feels a bit like he's intruding, like he should leave the room before she wakes up properly. But he wouldn't be able to make it quickly or quietly enough that it wouldn't just make the situation more awkward. Instead, he reminds her gently what's going on.

"He's still in hospital Holly."

"...Oh yeah."

"Why don't you come and see him with us later? I promise, he's ok...you won't be reminded of...you know."

"I wouldn't want to stop you or Robbie being able to see-"

"Don't be silly Hol, you've as much right to see him as we do. Come on, it'll do both of you good." She nods slightly and then smiles. "That's settled then. Cuppa?" Another nod, and he limps into the kitchen.

 

Hathaway is partly convinced that people have an inbuilt tea radar. No sooner has the kettle boiled, than Robbie appears at the door.

"Pour us a cuppa James, there's a good lad." He does so, its just as easy to make three cups than it is to make one. Cocking his head, he hears Laura moving upstairs, and pours another; he'll only feel bad when she appears and they are all drinking tea if he doesn't.

"Do you think Laura will mind giving me...us a lift to the hospital?" Before Lewis has chance to answer, Hobson pokes her head around the door.

"No, Laura wouldn't mind, although Laura would hope that James would feel confident enough to ask Laura if Laura wouldn't mind giving him a lift." Hathaway just stares at her blankly before speaking.

"It is way too early for that kind of talk...Thank you, I think." He looks at his watch. "Its half past six. What are you all doing up?"

"I heard you moving about, and I wasn't convinced you wouldn't try and drive yourself there if we left you to it." James flushes and Robbie shakes his head at him. "You would have wouldn't you?"

"...I...contemplated it. Laura can we-" Laura cut in before James had a chance to continue.

"No, I'm not taking you to the hospital until you go have a shower and eat something. And its no use frowning at me. Sam would say the same, and if he thinks you're not looking after yourself, he'll pretend he's fine in order to get out of hospital quicker and sort you out."

"She's right kidda. Go on, I'll take Holly her tea." Acknowledging when he's beaten, James heads upstairs. Laura is right, Sam will do his best to get out of hospital early if he thinks it'll make things easier. And James would really rather not have him collapse at home because he wasn't ready to leave. Hathaway has absolutely no desire to see his son in hospital again, but if its going to happen, he won't be the cause of it, directly or indirectly.

 

When he gets out of the shower and heads downstairs, there's a plate of toast and bacon on the table. Well half a plate anyway, the others have already had their share.

"Eat up lad." Robbie says, pointing at the plate. Holly heads out of the room, but not before speaking to James.

"I was thinking I'd come in with you later, after Sam gets moved to a general ward. The ICU isn't going to want loads of people there, and Robbie said I can use the shower and stuff...if that's ok?"

"Course it is Hol, if that's what you want to do. I'll tell him you're coming in later."

 

*********************************************

 

While they are in the car, Robbie keeps an eye on Hathaway.

"He's out of the woods kidda. Its only going to get better from here, you know that don't you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I've never seen you fidget so much." Hathaway looks down and then quickly folds his arms.

"I'm fine. Just want him home."

"Course you do. All in good time bonny lad."

Laura drops them in the entrance to the hospital and then leaves, insisting she has something important to do. Robbie assures her they'll be able to get back without her, and they head in.

 

*********************************************

 

Sam is still sleeping when the nurse leads them over to his bed. She informs them that the doctor needs to talk to him about the surgery and the effects it'll have on him, but after that, he'll be taken to a general ward as soon as possible. _We need the bed you see Mr Hathaway._ Hathaway doesn't need the explanation. As far as he's concerned, the sooner Sam is out of ICU the better, and if someone more ill needs the bed, they should have it. He can't quite work out why she thinks he'll be annoyed at Sam stepping down. The very fact he is, means he's getting better, after all. Sam still has an IV line and the cannula, but he's no longer receiving blood, and as far as James can tell, the chest drain is gone too.

He and Robbie sit down by Sam's bed and the young man stirs, blinking and rubbing his eyes. For a second, James is transported back to the many times his then infant son wandered into his bedroom, rubbing his eyes and squinting in the lamplight. The many times he heard a mumbled; ' _Sleepin' wiv you Daddy',_ before a tired little bundle of child and comfort blanket climbed up beside him and wriggled close. The many times he felt a small hand grasp his pyjama shirt and hold on throughout the night. He swallows as Sam wakes up properly and just has to hope that his voice doesn't sound as rough as he fears it might.

"Dad. Uncle Robbie..."

"Hello Sam. How're you feeling?" Sam considers this, stifling a yawn.

"Tired...and a bit sick." He says slowly.

"That's to be expected bonny lad," Robbie reassures him. "Tell the nurse, they can give you something for the nausea." Sam shakes his head.

"Don't wanna bother them. There's people here more sick than me. The nurse says I'm ready for a general ward now." He pauses, as if remembering something. "She said I can't leave here until the doc comes to talk to me about my spleen."

"That figures. Still he should be too long, especially if they need your bed."

"What about my spleen? Why does he need to talk to me 'bout my spleen?" The coward in James just wants to let the doctor deal with it all, but there's panic building in his sons eyes, and James can't knowingly leave it there to fester.

"They had to take your spleen out son."

"W-What? What does that mean? Dad?"

"I don't really know Sam. The doc is going to explain everything to you, but there's nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to wor- Dad, they took one of my organs out!"

"They wouldn't have done it if it wasn't beneficial would they? Try and stay calm mate. Hear what the doc has to say." Sam nods, but he still looks worried, neither Robbie or James can really blame him. James tries to change the subject.

"Holly's coming in this afternoon. She'd have come before Sam, but I think she's found it all a bit hard to deal with."

"Its ok. She doesn't feel guilty does she? I don't mind that she hasn't...I'll talk to her later." Before James has a chance to try and work out which bit of that he should address first, the doctor appears at the bedside.

"Ah Samuel, its good to see you awake. I am Dr Halford, I've been overseeing your treatment. How much do you know about what happened?"

"I know you took my spleen out" Sam says accusingly, and James shoots him a reproachful look at his tone of voice. The young man relents a little. "Past that, not much."

"Well, You are right about your spleen. It was ruptured by the knife wound, and the bleeding was too hard to control, so we had no choice but to remove the organ in its entirety." He pauses, gauging how well Sam is coping with that information. Deducing that he is ok to carry on, he continues; "You also had a hemothorax, which is a build up of blood between in the lung space, as I explained to your father. That's been sorted out now, and is why you were in ICU in the first place."

"So...I have no spleen then?"

"That is correct. There are some implications of course."

"Um..W-what are they?"

"Its nothing too drastic, you're a healthy young man. Your spleen was used to fight infection. Its not the only part of your body that does so, so your immune system is still going to be pretty functional. But it might need a bit of helping out." The doctor points to the IV bag that is hanging on a stand above the bed. "This is a broad spectrum antibiotic. After you leave here, you'll be given a prescription for tablet versions of something similar. You'll have to take them for two years."

"Two years? I'm going to have to take pills for two years?"

"Yes. The idea is that they will boost your immune system and provide the protection that your spleen isn't providing for you."

"Right...is that it?"

"It is highly advisable that you have yearly vaccinations for flu, pneumonia and meningitis. Encapsulated bacteria can be dangerous for someone who is asplenic. It will be harder to fight them off and you'd have the possibility of developing an overwhelming post splenectomy infection, or OPSI, which can be fatal. But that is still very unlikely, especially in an otherwise healthy patient such as yourself."

"How can I prevent any of this? What about diet or stuff like that?" Hathaway is quite proud that Sam is managing to still ask important questions, despite how anxious he clearly is about all this.

"Its about catching things in time and prevention. Obviously, avoiding friends of family members that have the flu is a good idea, but that might not always be possible. Basically, it'd be wise to see your GP if you have a fever or a particularly bad cold. He'll give you some antibiotics to help with what ever other treatments you're using, providing there's no drug interactions.

"Ok. But other than that it won't effect me much?"

"It shouldn't do, no. It would be a good idea to purchase a medical alert card or bracelet, in case you ever find yourself in a position where you can't tell healthcare personnel that you have no spleen."

"Like if someone is epileptic?"

"Yes, that's right. Exactly the kind of thing I mean."

"Can I still be a fire fighter? See I've applied and..."

"There's no reason that you couldn't be a fire fighter, should your application prove successful Samuel. No reason at all." Sam relaxes at that and smiles a little. Hathaway is aware suddenly that his face must look more than a little worried because Sam reaches out and pats his hand, a small grin on his face.

"Who needs a spleen anyway?" Hathaway blinks. His son shouldn't need to be brave for him, that's not how its supposed to work. And he doesn't know what he's supposed to say to that.

He's saved from trying to work that out by a porter coming over to Sam's bed with a nurse and a wheelchair.

"I bet you want to get out of here eh Sam?" The nurse says kindly.

"Yeah, a bit."

"Right. Well, you'll need to keep the IV antibiotics in a little longer, but the cannula can come off now. If you're ready, we'll take you down." Sam nods, and James and Robbie stand to one side as the nurse helps Sam to sit up. James almost looks away; it was only yesterday that his son was climbing about on a shed roof. Seeing him being helped into a sitting position is hard. Seeing him being helped into a wheelchair is harder, especially since Sam looks knackered.

"You're both welcome to walk down with us. But I have to remind you, that visiting hours on the ward Sam will be on, do not start until two thirty."

"Two thirty?" James repeats and Robbie puts a warning hand on his arm.

"Dad, I'll be fine for a few hours. To be honest, I just want to go back to sleep."

"You can sleep while I'm visiting. I wouldn't mind mate."

"No I couldn't...You radiate nervousness when something is worrying you."

"I didn't think-....Really?" Both Robbie and Sam nod and James frowns.

They arrive at the entrance to the ward and the nurse looks at Hathaway, as is daring him to say something. He smiles ruefully.

"Point taken, point taken." He turns to Sam, hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want anything bringing later kiddo?"

"Er, my ipod? And my phone charger."

"Will do, see you later mate." Robbie starts to walk up the corridor, but before James has chance to move, Sam grabs his arm.

"Sammy?"

"...Can you bring Fluffy Dad?" Its said in a hushed voice, and James wants to tell the boy that he doesn't have to hide anything. If he wants his childhood cuddly toy for comfort, he's more than allowed to have it.

"I'll bring him later son. You go and get settled in."

 

*********************************************

 

They got to the bus stop at the same time as the bus, so they got back to Lewis' relatively quickly.

Lewis frowned as he nearly tripped over a couple of shopping bags.

"What on-?...James, watch yourself." Laura came out of the living room to greet them.

"You're back early. Oh God, nothings happened has it?"

"No," Robbie replies. "Do you think Jim'd have let me drag him away if it had?"

"They've stepped him down," James explains. "Visiting times on the ward he's on don't start until half two."

"That's great news." Laura indicates the bags on the floor that Robbie had been so confused about. "Holly and I went into town to grab him some things. Toothbrush and slippers. Things like that."

"Thank you Laura. I didn't even think of that." Laura smiles at him and then remembers something.

"Jean called me. I hope you don't mind, but I explained to her what had happened. She sends her regards."

"No, that's fine. I should have called her myself really. Jean is providing a reference for Sam's application to the fire service. I should have told her."

"James, I think she'll forgive you being a little preoccupied with things."

"I suppose." Holly comes down the stairs and flicks on the kettle. She'd been nervous about it before, but Laura had told her that Robbie wouldn't mind her making herself at home, and Laura had been right.

"Anyone else want a brew?" Both James and Robbie nod, and they sit down at the table. James thanks Holly for going to get things for Sam, with Laura, and then offers to make lunch. Its soon decided that he'll make a chicken salad.

 

*********************************************

 

PC Matthews walked quietly up to the reception desk on ward. He smiled at the receptionist, whose eyes had widened at the appearance of two uniformed police officers on the ward.

"We understand that you have a Samuel Robert Hathaway on this ward."

"Yes. There is a patient with that name here." The receptionist drew himself up. "However, you'll have to talk to a nurse before you get to see him, whatever he's done."

"As far as we know sir, he hasn't done anything. We need to talk to him about the incident that led to his admittance." The receptionist relents and beckons to a doctor, who agrees to go and talk to Sam.

 

He's awake when she gets to his bed, and she decides that if nothing else, the police might liven his day up a bit. He's at the awkward stage of recovery where he can't really move around or do anything, but the drugs are no longer dulling his mind. The young man has already tried to go for a walk this morning, luckily one of the nurses had seen and managed to stop him before he ripped his catheter out. She'd tried to shrug off his embarrassment with assurance that he'd be walking before the end of the day, and it seemed to have worked. Sam smiles at her as she approaches.

"Can I get this catheter out yet Doc?"

"Not quite yet." He frowns grumpily and she bites back a smile. "The police are here Sam. They want to talk to you. Do you feel up to it?" Apprehension flits across his face,. "We can wait until your father arrives if you want?" He swallows and shakes his head.

"No its ok. I'll talk to them."

 

"Samuel Robert Hathaway?"

"Yes. That's me."

"We received a call from a member of the public that you were involved in an incident outside B&Q yesterday afternoon."

"Um...yeah."

"We need to take your statement Samuel. Do you prefer Sam?"

"Yes I do, thanks. I er, I'm not really sure what I can remember."

"Just tell us what you can."

"Okay. There were three blokes near B&Q and they were making really sexist comments to my girlfriend...I can't remember what they said now though. I told them to stop 'cos they were upsetting her but they laughed and carried on." Sam swallows and one of the officers gives him a reassuring smile.

"You're doing fine. Carry on Sam."

"I approached them and tried again, but then...er one of them pushed me and I...I lost it and there was a fight. There was three of them...did I already say that? Sorry. I remember looking to see if Holly - she's my girlfriend – was safe and then I was er on the...on the floor and they were kick-" The constable sees his jaw working and puts a hand on his arm.

"We can do this later son." Sam shakes his head.

"No. Its ok. I want to do it now."

"In your own time then Sam." The man in question takes a deep breath.

"They were kicking me. And then one of them must have pulled a knife..I couldn't see, tucked me head in to try and stop...and then I got stabbed. Next thing I know Holly is calling an ambulance and then I woke up in ICU with a tube down my throat."

"Can you remember what they looked like Sam?"

"I...Er...Not really. One had an orange baseball cap. And one had blue trainers. Think they were nike. But I....I didn't really get a look...I'm sorry."

"That's ok. It might come back to you. You let us know if it does."

"Of course."

The policemen take their leave, after explaining that they will come back at visiting time to talk to Holly. Sam settles down in the bed, jaw working again as he tries to remember what his attackers looked like. But try as he might, its not gonna happen. He sighs, and closes his eyes, determined to get some rest until his family come to see him.

 

*********************************************

 

Laura drives then to the hospital, via James house, so he can get the spare keys off of his neighbour, Mr Wilson.

"Quite the entourage you've got there James." The neighbourly man squints a little. "No Sam then? What's that lad of yours up to?"

"No Sam, no. He's in hospital. We're just coming back to get some things." James explains what's happened, and reassures Mr Wilson that Sam will be alright.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Some of the youngsters these days...Give him my best wishes."

"I will, thank you John." The older man hands over the spare keys. "How has Smokey been?"

"Fine, came in every night when I called him."

"He doesn't go too far." The cat is sixteen, he's not the spry young kitten he used to be. Much more content not to be curled up on someone's lap than he is to be chasing mice.

 

James lets himself into his house, leaving Robbie, Laura and Holly in the car. He's only coming in to get Fluffy and drop their bags off as it is. Thanks to Laura and Holly, there's no need to scramble around trying to put a bag together. They'd decided that it'd be sensible for James to go back to his own house tonight. Once it had transpired that Holly had an important lecture Monday morning, and therefore she had to go back to her shared flat to be there on time in the morning; Lewis had insisted on staying at Hathaway's house with him. Ostensibly so that he could 'make you eat and sleep when you decide that its not an important part of the day'. As such, he had dropped off a bag of Robbie's things as well.

Smokey was no-where to be seen, so James left quickly, folding himself back into Laura's car and putting Fluffy into the bag with all the rest of the things Sam would need. Laura drove off quickly, aware that James was getting restless.

 

*********************************************

 

The police are waiting for Holly when they arrive on the ward, they need to interview her before she speaks to Sam, to check that their stories hold. Laura scowls at this, Sam and Holly aren't suspects, they shouldn't be expected to prove that. But Hathaway and Lewis know that the uniformed men are only following procedure, and Lewis stops Hobson's outburst before it starts.

"Am I allowed to come with her?" James asks the officer, and the policeman nods.

"If she wants you to sir."

"Holly?"

"Yes please James, if you don't mind."

"Course not love."

The copper guides them to a private spot and asks Holly the same questions he asked Sam. Of course, both of their stories tally, and Holly can give a bit more of a description than Sam could. James tenses next to her as he hears again, what the thugs did to his son. He keeps his anger in check though, the last thing he wants is to be removed from the hospital.

 

*********************************************

 

"Uncle Robbie, Laura," Sam smiles as he sees them. "Where's Dad, and Hol?"

"The police are interviewing Holly, your Dad went with her." Sam nods.

"They said they had to talk to her. What about Dad?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, he's going to sit and listen to what happened..."

"Holly already told us when you were in ICU."

"Oh. Ok then." There's a pause for a few seconds and then Sam speaks again. "Is Dad ok Unc?"

"I think so. He'd say something Sam, or I'd be able to tell."

"You're kidding right?" Laura watches, amusement on her face at Robbie's look.

"Sam, he would say something, if he wasn't coping. He'd tell me." However the tone of Robbie's voice suggests he isn't so sure. Sam just raises an eyebrow.

"He has arthritis in his knee." At Robbie's shocked expression, Sam smiles grimly. "Didn't tell you that, did he?"

"...No." Robbie sighs. "When did he find that out?"

"'Bout the same time he got the stick." Sam shrugs. "Just don't let on I told you. Please?"

"Course not kidda." At that point, Laura cuts in.

"So come on Sam, tell us all the ward gossip."

 

*********************************************

 

"And what happened then? The thugs dispersed and you went to check on Samuel?" Holly nods. It suddenly occurs to her that James wasn't the best person to have with her. His hand is gripping the walking stick pretty hard, and clearly hearing this for the second time isn't any easier.

_"Sam? SAM!" She ran over to him, seeing the red stain spreading slowly out onto the tarmac below. Fumbling for her phone, she held a hand on his arm to stop him trying to get up. His breathing was ragged and his eyes were wide with fear._

_"...Dad..."_

_"I'm going to call an ambulance baby"_

_"Nnnn. Call Dad."_

_"I will. But you need an ambulance." The boy squeezes his eyes shut._

_"Want m'Dad." She dialled 999 with shaking fingers as Sam continued to groan next to her. She gave the details of what had happened as calmly as she could to the call operator, all the time running her fingers down Sam's cheek. Once she hung up, it came to her attention that there was an oldish man crouched down beside her, shrugging off his hoody. He pressed it onto Sam's wound, eliciting a moan from the twenty year old. Just as the ambulance pulled around the corner, Sam's eyes fluttered closed and the grip he had on her hand went limp..._

"And then the paramedics came over, and the rest you know." James took her hand and gave it a squeeze as she took a shuddering breath. "Can I see him now?"

"Of course you can, we'll keep you informed about the investigation."

"Thanks." James says, and then he's guiding Holly towards Sam's bed.

 

*********************************************

 

When they walk into the bay, Sam is talking in a hushed whisper. Any fears they had that he might be talking about them however, are soon swiftly dispelled.

"He didn't eat it no..."

"Well then where did he put it? If the nurses thought old Mr Cooper was eating it..."

"He told me that he started taking it with him in a plastic cup when he goes for a walk in the morning." Sam grins and quickly checks to make sure that the adjacent Mr Cooper isn't listening. "There are a lot of potted plants in this hospital with small amounts of porridge in them" Robbie bursts out laughing.

"Care to share the joke?"

"Sam was just telling us about his neighbours distaste for porridge."

"Right..." James mutters. "Course he is. Perfect sense." Holly walks over to the bed and hugs Sam silently, before stepping back slightly to look at him.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Its fine Hol. Honestly, I've been asleep most of the time."

"Sam..." He shakes his head, taking her hand in his.

"C'mere" Sitting on the chair, she leans over and Sam rests his forehead on hers as best he can. Its clear it hurts, but he's not going to let it stop him. Laura would be gushing if it wouldn't embarrass the two young lovers so much, Robbie decides. He has to admit, the two of them are adorable, and are clearly devoted to each other.

 

They sit talking and joking about for the next four hours, until a kind but firm nurse comes to tell them that visiting hours are over. James, Laura and Robbie leave first, after Sam thanks the two ladies for the things they bought him. The three older people think it wise to leave Sam and Holly to their goodbyes alone for a few minutes.

 

Laura drives Holly home and James promises to keep her updated. She'll drop in when she can, around her lectures. Next, she drops Robbie and James back at home, wishing them both a good night, before driving back to her house.

 

Robbie and James just sit and watch television for a while, content not to talk to much. They are both tired, and James missed his last dose of painkillers. He knows that if he takes them now, he'll be asleep in under an hour, without coffee. He just decides to try and wait until they end up going to bed. His knee doesn't hurt that much, despite the way the day had started.

 

At about half past ten, Smokey strolls into the room, chirping for his dinner. The cat may be old, but he can still move quickly when there's food involved. Robbie smiles as he watches James feed the feline.

"Hello Smokes. You been a bit lonely this weekend eh?" The cat miaows piteously and James chuckles. "Give over, you've been looked after" He puts the food down and the cat tucks in heartily.

Once the cat has satiated his appetite, he prowls into the living room, purring loudly and jumping up onto the sofa with a bit of effort. In no time, he's curled up between the two men, fast asleep, twitching occasionally as he dreams.

Not long after, James mumbles about being tired and Robbie agrees that they've had a long day, bed would be a good idea. Hathaway quickly sets up the spare room for Robbie, and after bidding the older man goodnight, he takes the painkiller and goes to bed, welcoming sleep.

 

*********************************************

 

Robbie woke with a start. At first, he wasn't sure why; the house was silent and he didn't need the bathroom. But then the second broken cry emanated from Hathaway's bedroom, and Robbie felt his heart sink.

Knowing he couldn't just leave the younger man to it, he shuffled towards the source of the shouting, hoping he was mistaken, even though he knew there was no mistaking that sound.

The lad was curled on the bed when he got there, not thrashing around like he had done previously. Robbie wouldn't have imagined that the six foot three ex sergeant could have folded his lanky frame into such a small shape, if he hadn't seen it multiple times before. James choked out Sam's name and Robbie snapped into action, sitting down on the edge of the bed and gently shaking James' shoulder.

"Come on bonny lad, wake up." Nothing happened except for Hathaway trying to curl in tighter.

"Want... see 'im." Robbie tried to un-tuck James' chin from his chest, and was surprised to find tears drying on the fifty nine year olds cheeks.

"Jim. Come on mate. Wake up, there's a good lad." He shook James' shoulder gently again, and this time, it managed to get through to him. James sat bolt upright, before swinging his legs around and trying to get off the bed.

"Woah kidda. Where are you going."

"Need t'go hospital" Robbie caught James as he stumbled forward, and gently lowered him to the floor. It was a good thing the man was so skinny, Robbie wasn't as young as he once was. Hathaway's eyes were darting wildly around the room, but Robie doubted the younger man was really seeing anything.

"Its three am James. The hospital can wait." Hathaway shook his head, dislodging the unshed tears that had welled there.

"Coppers said..." He mumbled, as he tried once again to get up. Lewis gently held him against the side of the bed, aware that James was in no way safe to be walking about.

"What coppers? James?"

"Sammy. The hospital...complications. The coppers were here."He grips Robbie's arm tightly and Robbie pieces it all together. Coppers only come to the house like that when there's been a death in the family. _Fucking hell kidda, you don't do things by halves, do you?_

"Listen to me Jim. You've been dreaming. There haven't been any coppers here. Just you and me."

"They t-told me Sam was-"

"-It was a dream lad. Besides, the hospital wouldn't send coppers. Alright?" James nods slowly, till a bit confused, still with tears drying on his face.

"Sammy?"

"Sammy is fine. Come on, lets get you downstairs for a little while eh?" He helps James stand up, frowning when Hathaway winces as he puts weight on his knee. "Where's that stick of yours kidda? Never mind, I don't think you'd know how to use it, state you're in." He suspects he's talking to himself. He puts his arm around James' waist, making sure he's on James' left, supporting his bad knee. Slowly but surely, he guides James downstairs and gets him sitting on the sofa. Once he's sure that James isn't going to bolt for the hospital the minute his back is turned, he goes into the kitchen to make tea. Milky and sweet, that's the way to go.

 

Soon enough, the tea is made and he brings it through to where James is sitting. The lad now looked a lot more with it, and he looked up as Robbie walked in.

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about mate." He pauses, handing Hathaway the mug full of hot, sweet tea. "You ok Jim?" There's a slight nod, which Lewis just isn't buying. The lad looks shaken and Robbie suspects that the dream gave him good reason. He's not going to ask Hathaway to relive it, not if he doesn't want to, that would be cruel. Although he feels like he could handle this better, if he had more of an idea about what James had been dreaming about. He can make an accurate enough guess. He'd bet good money that James' nightmare consisted of some coppers coming to the door to tell him that Sam had died. The mention of complications seemed to explain why James had so much trouble coming out of it; its plausible, complications do happen. There just wouldn't be any coppers involved.

He watches as Hathaway picks up his mug, and it clatters against the table before the younger man puts it back down again. His hands move to his lap, a clear tremor affecting them, before reaching out and clamping firmly against the mug, regardless of the heat. It steadies his hands, which is what James seemed to be going for.

Robbie wishes he knew the best thing to say. It occurs to him that Hathaway's palms are going red and he quickly taps James' arm.

"Kidda, your hands..." James looks down distractedly and moves them from the mug slowly, flexing them, no doubt feeling the stretch of skin that's just on the safe side of burned.

"Don't want this to start up again," He mumbles. "I'm _too old_ for this to start up again."

"Don't go borrowing trouble lad. You're under a lot of stress at the moment, what with Sam being in the hospital and all. That could be what brought the nightmare on. You might not have another one." James looks unconvinced by that.

"I can't be sure though."

"No," Robbie concedes. "But remember when Sam had his appendix out? No bad dreams for near enough six months, and then bosh, five in a week. And that was a stressful week." James nods slowly, willing to take that bit of information in.

"I guess..."

"Don't go seeing bad news where there isn't any James. Not until you're certain." They younger man nods again.

 

They settle into more neutral conversation, steering away from talk of hospitals and nightmares, for the next ten minutes. Soon after, James falls back to sleep, where he was sitting. Robbie considers waking him up and taking him back to bed; he spent last night in an old armchair and the night before slumped against a hospital bed. But decides against it in the end. It had taken a fair amount for James to go back to sleep, waking him up seems counter productive, he might not find sleep again. Instead, carefully moves the sleeping man so he's lying on the sofa rather than sitting, and puts a cushion under his knee. He creeps upstairs and gets James' duvet, bringing it down and draping it over the bloke. When he's satisfied that James isn't going to wake up, he quietly walks back to the spare room and slips back into the bed.

 

He hopes for James' sake that this dream was a one off, he'd hate for the ex-sergeant to go through anything like what he did before. Sam would hate it too, and the youngster might be on strong painkillers and anti-biotics, but Robbie would bet a pound to a penny that Sam will know that James had a nightmare.

 

He's not looking forward to that conversation.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Hathaway woke up slowly, unsure at first where he was. It took him a few minutes to realise he was lying on his sofa. His head was heavy, and he guessed he might have been crying in his sleep. And then the memory of the night before came flooding back to him. Another nightmare, this time Sam was dead. He knew now that it wasn't true of course, but it didn't really make it any better. James figured that he owed Lewis a massive apology. The man is eighty five, however well he seems to be handling that. The fact remains, he still needs his sleep. And worrying about a man almost in his sixties, namely one James Hathaway, is not going to help.

All that was driven from his mind as he sat up and gasped in pain. Whatever he'd done in his sleep, his knee hadn't liked it in the slightest. Wonderful. It was going to be hard enough to stop Sam working out he'd had a nightmare, let alone convince the boy he was managing okay. He knew his son meant well and he is truly grateful for the way Sam helps out and seems to know when the blasted joint is hurting more than usual. But he doesn't want the bloke to be worrying about his Dad for once. He wants Sam to be worrying about Sam.

A quick glance around tells him that the walking stick isn't in the living room. Neither are the painkillers. Ah well, nothing for it, not unless he still wants to be sitting here when Robbie comes downstairs. Which he doesn't. It wouldn't do much for his whole resolution to try not to worry the older man.

He'd like to have provided Sam with a huge house to grow up in, plenty of space to play, even ride a scooter in. He hasn't, although their modest little abode is perfectly good, and they've been happy there. But now, limping towards the kitchen, he's thankful that there's no expanse of room to traverse with nothing in it. As it is, there's not more than three foot without something to grab onto. Which at this precise moment in time, is extremely helpful. He hobbles into the kitchen, spying the painkillers on the side and sighing with relief. He starts the kettle going and then draws a glass of water from the tap, knowing that he'll need the caffeine if he doesn't want to conk out after the medication kicks in.

Four minutes later and he's sipping piping hot coffee, washing away the bitter taste of painkillers and frowning as he tries to work out where the hell the walking stick is. He's sure he never left it at the hospital, and he knows its not in the living room. Probably in his bedroom, which poses a problem as that means stairs and he knows that the pain when he woke up is a fairly good indication of how well he'll handle stairs. He'll wait for the medication to kick in, and he will take it slow. Not mush else he can do really. James is getting a glimpse of what it could be like when he's older, maybe in ten, fifteen years, and he doesn't like it.

His musings are interrupted by Robbie's appearance at the kitchen door, accompanied by the elusive walking stick.

"Where was it?" He grins as he flicks the kettle on again.

"Bathroom. Couldn't find it last night, or I'd have brought it down." James ducks his head, looking at the floor.

"Sorry about that. I, I don't know where it came from. I think I remember but, I didn't hit you again did I?" Robbie shakes his head, and James is relieved. He'd done it before, been confused enough upon waking to lash out. He vividly remembers coming to his senses while Robbie held him in a police hold once. He's glad he hasn't done it again.

"That's something."

"Aye" Robbie replies, seeing the need to get James focused on something else. "So then kidda, how about breakfast?"

 

**************************************

 

Now that Sam is definitely on the mend, Robbie deems it safe to leave James to go and visit on his own. Its highly unlikely that anything bad will happen during the visit, and Robbie has to admit that he's tired. He's had two nights of inadequate rest; the first in hospital, waiting anxiously for his friends son to wake up. The second trying to soothe James' nightmare and get the man back to sleep. He is in great need of a rest, and as much as he doesn't want to admit it, being eighty five isn't helping matters. He's healthy enough for his age, and things could be  _a lot_ worse, but he knows when he's beat. What he needs, is a cup of tea, and a nice little nap in James' armchair.

Which is exactly what he plans to do.

 

**************************************

 

Hathaway limps down the corridor, trying to remember the way to Sam's ward. In the end, it doesn't matter, because he rounds the corner and an all to familiar shape is shuffling up the corridor. There's a nurse standing next to his son, but she isn't holding on to him, which must be a good sign.

"Sam?" The boy turns round too quickly and winces. The nurse gently takes hold of his elbow to steady him, but its soon clear that he doesn't need the support.

"Dad. Ow."

"Are you supposed to be out of bed?" Sam rolls his eyes.

"Do you think that this lovely nurse would just be standing there if I wasn't."

"She could be shepherding you back." The nurse decided to step in at this point, before it develops into an argument.

""I can assure you Mr Hathaway, Sam is perfectly allowed to walk around. In fact we encourage it as soon as a patient is able." At that, James relaxes and smiles his thanks. He takes a closer look at his son. The bloke is hunched over, obviously unable to straighten himself up. Sam is shuffling rather than walking, but despite it all he looks pleased with himself. And while Sam looks happy about it, and James is glad that he's improving, he really is...he can't help but be hit by it all. His twenty year old son, standing there in a hospital gown and a pair of slippers, holding onto an IV pole and looking so vulnerable. Still, he shook himself, and smiled, no need to get Sam down as well.

"Where's uncle Robbie Dad?"

"Resting. He's knackered, spending the other night in ICU and-"

"And?"

"And nothing." James says quickly, changing the subject. "I phoned your boss this morning."

"Shit, I forgot about that. What did he say?"

"Says he's sorry to hear what happened. He expects you back when, and only when you're up to it, and he'll put you on the desk if you want to come back before you're up to dragging bricks around." Sam's eyes widen.

"I can't work on the desk Dad. I have to take notes and read stuff and I always get it wrong. And I takes ages and don't get the words, and then the customers get impatient and sigh and tut and it gets worse, Dad I can't-"

"-Easy mate," James says as they arrive at the bed and the nurse helps Sam get back onto it. "Mr Baker said not to worry, he won't put you on the desk on your own, Ahmed will be with you. And that machine that reads documents that he ordered, has arrived finally so you won't have to read that much."

"He said that?"

"He did, he knew you'd worry about it." Sam nods slowly. James knows how much he hates people seeing the trouble he has reading and writing. It most probably stems from a useless teacher in primary school that had constantly made Sam read aloud. James never really got to the bottom of whether she knew Sam was dyslexic or not, but the damage was done, and all he can do is make sure that Sam knows the people that matter to him, love him regardless.

The nurse slides the IV pole back against the wall, out of the way and breaks him from his thoughts.

"Well now Sam, that went well. I think next time you can go on your own, providing you take it slow. Just make sure that either your Dad or one of us knows so we know to send out the search party okay?" Sam grins and mock salutes her. He smiles as she walks away. Then his expression hardens and he turns to look at his father.

"What happened last night?"

"Nothing."

"Oh yeah, Uncle Robbie is knackered because of sitting in the ICU two nights ago. He slept yesterday-"

"-Sam mate, he's eighty five, things hit him harder."

"That may well be. But from what you've said, he didn't get much sleep _last_ night." Sam shakes his head. "You had a nightmare." Its not a question.

"Sam, please drop it."

"There's no point even denying it Dad. I'm not stupid, Your limp is way worse this morning. Which means you slept in a weird way. And it must have been a bad one. _You_ look knackered." James sighs. There's no getting away from this one. Sometimes, he wishes Sam wasn't quite as observant as he was.

"Yes I had a nightmare. I'm fine now though. Honestly, don't worry."

"Was it bad?"

"Yeah. Wasn't nice." James says quietly and Sam doesn't push any further about what happened.

"Sorry."

" It isn't your fault mate."

"Well if I wasn't here..."

"Don't be silly. Its not your fault you're here either." He holds up a hand to silence Sam's protest. "I know you went over and talked to those bastards. But if they hadn't had a go at Holly, you wouldn't have. No one blames you for this mate." He can't tell if Sam's nod is actual acceptance, or just designed to make him leave the topic alone, but he does drop it for now. He grins slightly.

"So, go on then. What's the ward gossip?"

 

**************************************

 

James lets himself in to his house quietly, unsure if Lewis is still sleeping. The smell of tomatoes and garlic lets him know that the older man is very much awake.

"That smells great."

"James! I was going to save you some, I thought you'd be there till chucking out."

"Nah, Holly is going to visit and I thought they might want some time alone," James smirks. "Besides, there's only so much he's going to want to see his old Dad. That and he was tired."

"He's doing ok then?"

"Oh yeah. He was walking when I got there, and lectured me about having nightmares. I think he's bored more than anything else."

"Well he's an active lad normally. Lying in bed for two days is probably frustrating him." Robbie dishes up the dinner and James smiles.

"Thank you. You didn't have to make enough for me, I'd have got something later."

"Of course you wouldn't." James acknowledges the point, and they tuck in, the silence around the table not feeling tense for the first time in a few days.

 

**************************************

 

Sam is nervous as he waits for Holly. He's been thinking since his Dad left, and the thoughts haven't been pleasant. It started with thoughts about what would have happened if he'd not made it. Uncle Robbie would have been upset, but he has his kids and his grandson and he'd get over it. He's not sure how his Dad would have coped, but he doesn't want to think about it. It has occurred to him that had he died, it would have been the same day and in the same way as his mother, and he's not sure how James would have taken it.

Holly would be upset too. Would she have found someone else? Sam certainly hopes so. He'd have wanted her to be happy, hated the idea that his death would have hurt her too badly. And he got to thinking about other things. Things he'd never have been able to do. Join the fire service. Own a house. Get married. Start a family. Look after his father in his old age.

Of course, its all academic. He didn't die, and he's not going to, not any time soon. But its got him thinking and now, he can't stop. He smiles as he sees Holly come into the ward and his mind is made up.

"Hi Sam. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Went for a walk earlier."

"No James?"

"Nah, Dad went home. I think he wanted to leave you and me alone for a bit." Holly leans down over him.

"So I could do this?" She smirks as she kisses him.

"Leave it out Holly, I'm hooked up to a thing that measures my pulse. You'll panic the nurses." Holly merely laughs.

"How was your Dad? I haven't seen him today."

"Alright I think. He had a nightmare last night. Whatever happened messed up his leg, I could probably out pace him and I can only manage a shuffle."

"That'll ease though, he's messed it up before."

"Yeah..." Sam fiddles with the sheet that's lying over him. "I've...I've been thinking Holly, since Dad went home."

"Careful."

"Ha ha. No seriously. I was thinking about stuff. Like what would have happened if I had died. Would Dad be ok? Would you have found someone else?"

"Sam..."

"No I didn't mean it like that I meant...mean...if something did happen to me. I'd, I'd want you to find someone else, settle down and be happy and all that stuff."

"Don't think about it Sambob," Holly says, trying to use a nickname to lighten her boyfriend's mood. She'd given him that nickname when she'd learnt that Sam's middle name was Robert. It was affectionate, but he normally made some kind of comment when she used it. Nothing this time though, he just carried on.

"I have though about it though. And I was...I was thinking. Er...You know I love you don't you Hol?"

"Course I do. I hope you know how much I love you too, you soft lump. Come on Sam, you're going to be alright."

"I know I am. I just...I've been thinking."

"Go on then, you're not going to leave this are you?"

"N-no...but you might wish I had."

"Sam?"

"I...I love you. Gonna be all cheesy and shit now but I do. I don't even understand how you're with me. You're studying English lit and reading all those huge books and you're with _me_ even though I can't get through the first page."

"Your ability to read has nothing to do with why I like you, y'daft sod."

"Nonetheless...you're with me. And I want that to be always...And I er...I don't have a r-ring or nothing...but when I'm...out of here and stuff...and I get hold of a ring er...um...I'd like to...that is if you'd do me the honour, I'd um...I like us to get married." Holly just stares at him, eyes fond.

"Oh Sam." She swallows, taking his hand. "This isn't a no..."

"B-but?" he replies shakily, squeezing her hand.

"But...I want you to ask me again in a while, when you're not reeling from what's happened. I want to make sure that this is what you want."

"It is. I love you." Holly shakes her head slightly.

"And I you, but I need to be sure this isn't just a knee jerk reaction to being stabbed. I know you Sam. If you change your mind when you've come to terms with all this, you wont have the heart to tell me and you'll just put up with it all. That's not fair on either of us. I want you to be sure you want it, absolutely sure. And then you can ask me again." Its Sam's turn to swallow now, but he nods, seeing the truth in her words. He gives her a watery smile.

"But it wasn't a no."

"It wasn't a no." She confirms, and he smiles again.

They carry on talking, about everything and nothing until Sam falls asleep. Holly kisses him on the forehead and leaves, smiling slightly. She can only hope that Sam will have the courage to ask her again.

 

**************************************

 

Back at James' house, Hathaway is getting ready to go to bed, after feeding Smokey. He can already feel that he's calmer, he holds good odds that he'll sleep. Robbie had already gone to bed, admitting he hadn't got much rest while James had been visiting Sam. His back had been aching. (He didn't mention it could have been because he'd had to help James the night before when he'd nearly fallen off the bed, but James feels a twinge of guilt just the same). James can readily sympathise, his knee aches between painkiller doses.

But as he settles under the sheets, he can feel the aforementioned pills working their magic.

He slowly drifts off to sleep, and sleeps straight through the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Five days later, Sam was allowed to come home. He was still in pain, which was evident from the way he moved and held himself, but it was nothing that couldn't be sorted with painkillers, albeit strong ones.

 

Sam insists on walking from the taxi to the house on his own, and despite his grumbling, James can't but help lay a hand on his son's back, just in case. For his part, Sam heads straight into the kitchen, and fills the kettle up.

“I'll do that Sam, go and sit down.” Hathaway shouts from the hallway.

“Leave it out Dad, I'm not an invalid. And hospital tea is rubbish... I have a need.” James laughs as he hears Sam . Robbie chuckles as well, before clapping a hand on James' back.

“I'll go and see to him, he'll need someone when he realises that stretching to get the mugs will hurt.” James grins as Robbie walks out, and then notices a flash of white on the floor. He picks it up; its a letter addressed to Sam, it must have got knocked off the hall table when they all came in.

“You've got a letter here mate,” He says as he walks into the kitchen, where Robbie is trying to makes sure that its him that carries the tray of tea, not Sam.

“Who's it from?”

“Dunno do I? I haven't opened it Sam.” James turns the letter over and his eyes widen. _Oh_. “Its got the Fire Service Logo on it though.”

“W-What?” Sam comes out of the kitchen at a speed that really shouldn't be possible in his condition. He winces as he takes the letter from James shakily.

“You want me to read it out Sam?”

“No.” He doesn't want his Dad to read out that he's failed to him, he wants to read it himself. “I-I'll do it.”

Sam sits down and runs a thumb across the fire service stamp in the top left corner, next to the regular postage stamp. He carefully tears open, gently pulling the letter out and unfolding it. He skips reading the addresses at the top: he knows his own address and doesn't need the fire service's, not yet. Sam takes a deep breath, and then starts to read.

“Dee-dear Mister Hathaway. I am. V-Veery puh-pl-eez...eed to. In-inf. Infoh...oh! Inform, you...th-at you have...pa-pass...passed the p-puh...um...paper shi-shift stage of your...app..appla-applica-shun.” Sam looks up to see James smiling softly. At first he just feels frustrated, he gets so caught up in trying to read, that he doesn't always understand what he's just read. Its worse when he's nervous. This is one of those times.

“Dad? I don't-” Robbie smiles at him, and James gets up and limps over to the sofa, sitting next to Sam.

“You did good Sam. That was a good try.”

“Yeah?” James nods and Sam hands the letter over to him. “Can you-? I want to understand it properly.” James smiles softly again, he knows that it takes a lot for Sam to ask him to help, even in the company of people he trusts, such as Robbie and James himself.

“Alright, I'll read it.” He pauses, putting his finger on the words so Sam can follow along best he can. “Dear Mr Hathaway. I am very pleased to inform you that you have passed the paper shift stage of your application. We would like to invite you to attend an assessment day and interview, the date of which will be confirmed by letter nearer to the time. Should you be successful at that point, you will be asked to undergo a medical assessment and a fitness test around September time. Once you have completed those, you will start training in October.”

“I got an interview?”

“Oh yeah.” He puts his arm around Sam's shoulders. “Proud of you son.”

“That's brilliant Sam,” Robbie says and Sam grins at them both, before a frown appears on his face.

“What if I can't do the exams Dad? What if I can't read them? What if I'm not fit enough for the test?”

“Calm down mate. We put about the dyslexia on your application form didn't we? So they know, and we can phone them up to make sure they give you the help nearer the time. As for the fitness test...you have four months, you'll easily be able to be fit by then. You wait, once you go back to work, you''ll be able to lift anything they can ask you to lift.”

“You think so?”

“Course I do. Come on mate, look how well you've done to get this far, you'll be fine. Fireman Sam in no time, am I right Robbie?”

“Oh aye, you'll be great lad. Just got to work on getting better from that wound, and you'll be good to go.”

“Thanks...I've got to call Holly!” He gets up and slowly walks out of the room, already dialling his girlfriend's number.

 

********************************************

 

Sam is on the phone for nearly half an hour, and during that time, Smokey wanders in from wherever it is that he goes when he's outside. The only clue that James and Sam get is the little seeds that get stuck in his fur, which they have traced to Mr Wilson's back hedge. The cat comes in and miaows quietly, before heading over to Robbie and sniffing his hand. A quick head butt of the offered appendage, and the feline jumps up onto Hathaway's lap, kneading his thighs carefully before curling up.

“He's been a while, hasn't he?” James asks, as he strokes the now half asleep cat.

“He's on the phone to his girlfriend James, with good news. He's entitled to want to talk to her.”

“No I know that, I mean he's probably sitting on the stairs, can't be good for his wound.”

“He'd call out if he needed help.” As he says it, James raises an eyebrow and Robbie re thinks. “Well, we'll hear him if he needs help.” James smiles a little and shifts his leg, eliciting a protest from Smokey.

“Oi furball, its my leg first and foremost. Anyway we all know that once Sam's back in here, you'll be off me so fast we won't see your tail.” Sure enough, Sam walks back in, and both the adults decline to mention that he looks pale, and clearly moving around that much wasn't such a good idea. As soon as he lowers himself onto the sofa, Smokey springs up from James' lap and practically bounds over to Sam, purring loudly and chirping in greeting.

“Hello Smokes, missed you. You missed me eh? Course you have, I bet Dad hasn't been feeding you properly.”

“Cheeky bugger, I've been feeding him exactly how he's meant to be fed. He's just annoyed because he's not been getting your leftovers.” The cat climbs up so his paws are on Sam' forearm, head trying to push at Sam's chin. “Mind you don't get cat hair in your wound Sam.” James says, just as Smokey sticks his paw right over the dressing.

“Ow, fuck!” Sam hisses and Smokey jumps off, unsettled by the outburst.

“You alright bonny lad?”

“Yeah, just a bit of a tender spot that. I'm fine. Come here Smokes.” The cat comes back over to him, and settles itself on the sofa arm, within petting distance.

“What did Hol say then mate?” Sam grins, and the two men can't help but grin with him.

“Can't repeat all of it Dad,” Sam says with a smirk, and James rolls his eyes.

“I don't want to know.” His face softens a little though. “She was proud though, yeah?”

“Yeah. Yeah she was, she's coming over soon.”

“Good job I got a bit extra in then eh?” Hathaway had gone to the shop the day before, once the doctors had told him Sam would be able to come the next day. “We've got pie mate, steak and ale.”

“Cheers Dad.” Sam grinned happily, that was his favourite meal.

“You better phone Jean. After all, she did give you a reference, its only polite.”

“I will, what's the number?” James reads Jean's number out from his mobile phone. It took two tries for Sam to get the numbers in the right order, but he's soon answering.

“Hello Jean, its Sam...I'm much better thank you...I just wanted to let you know, my fire application went through...Yeah, I'm well chuffed....just wanted to thank you for the reference...Course, I'll pass you over to him now” Sam grinned as he handed the phone over to James.

“Hello Jean.”

“That's great news about Sam James, you must be proud.”

“Course I am, more proud of him than he can imagine.”James glances over and smirks. “I'm embarrassing the boy Jean, I better stop.”

“Ok, well tell him I'm proud of him too.”

“I will do, thank you for your help Jean, bye.” He hangs up, and smiles at Sam. “Jean's proud of you.”

“Me and all kidda,” Robbie says. Sam beams again, and drops his head back on the sofa.

 

********************************************

 

Four hours later, and they are all sat in the living room, suitably filled up with pie. Sam and Holly are sitting together, and Robbie and James are in the two armchairs. Its warm in the house, and they are all sitting watching a documentary on the television. Or at least, James and Robbie are watching it, they haven't failed to notice that the two young lovers are more interested in cuddling than they are in the life cycle of the average silk worm. James and Robbie merely smirked at each other. Sam however, saw it.

“What are you two grinning about?”

“Nothing Sam, nothing.” James said, with feigned innocence.

“Oh to be young again eh James?” Robbie said, fighting a smile.

“Leave it out” Sam grumbles, before yawning audibly behind his mouth. Holly pats his arm.

“I think we should go to bed love. You're knackered.”

“Mm-hmm. Giv'us a sec.” Holly smiled at him.

“Come on, you need to take your painkillers as well.” Sam mumbles something unintelligible, but he gets up slowly nonetheless.

“Think painkillers is a good plan” he says, wincing.

When they come back, Sam has clearly taken the pills, because Holly is having to gently prod him towards the stairs.

“Good night you two.” Robbie says and Holly smiles back. Sam turns around.

“Night Uncle Robbie, night Dad” James wishes them good night and then grins cheekily.

“Holly, I know he's been in hospital for eight days, but just you remember, he's in no fit state for any funny business.”

“DAD!” James laughs, and once Sam sees that Holly is joining in rather than being embarrassed or offended, he chuckles too. He lets Holly lead him upstairs, and they sink into bed, Sam wriggling as close as he can, both of them having missed this in the past days that he was in hospital.

 

James and Robbie stay downstairs for a little while longer, but it isn't long before they retire to their bedrooms as well.

 

********************************************

 

Holly wakes suddenly, aware that something has changed. Instead of the soft snuffles that she had fallen asleep to, there's ragged breathing and small whimpers coming from beside her.

“Sam?” There's no discernible answer, and she tries again. “Sambob? You okay?” Another whimper, and she turns the bedside lamp on, sitting up as soon as she lays eyes on her boyfriend. He's awake, that much is clear, this isn't a nightmare, not like his father had. But the man is shaking and he's obviously scared.

“What's wrong Sam? Come on love, talk to me.” Sam looks at her wide eyed, but he seems to be unable to catch his breath and she's getting really worried now. He tries to sit up, but it hurts him and he moans, falling back and then panicking more.

“I'm going to get your Dad Sam” He reaches out and grabs at her, not wanting to be alone, but Holly knows that whatever is going on, she can't fix it on her own. “I'll be quick as I can, you'll see, you'll be alright.”

She hurries out the room, knocking on James' bedroom door, before opening it and going in.

“Hol? What's wrong?”

“Sam...he's...I don't know but I'm worried about him, its like he can't breathe and I didn't know what to do.” James is up straight away, mind running over all the things that could be wrong.

 

They both rush back to Sam's bedroom and Holly can see that he's no different.

“He was like this when I left, it woke me up. At first I thought he was dreaming, but he's awake.” James peels the covers back, aware that he might need to get to the wounds in Sam's side. He sits on the edge of the bed, and puts a hand on his son's shoulder.

“Calm down mate, what's wrong eh?” James suspects its panic to do with the attack that going on here, but he's not taking any chances. “Look at me Sammy, you're alright, you're safe here.” His words aren't seeming to sink in, so he takes Sam's hand, who immediately clutches it tight to his chest. James addresses Holly.

“Go round on his other side and check his dressing would you please?” His calm tone helps her to be calm herself and she complies. As she touches Sam's pyjama shirt, he whimpers again and tries to move away.

“N-No!” James runs a hand across his hairline, focusing Sam's attention back on him.

“Easy kiddo, easy. Hol just needs to see if you're bleeding again alright, all this thrashing around you know. Come on, keep looking at me. That's it, you're alright, you're going to be fine.” Sam's breathing starts to regulate a little, and James takes the chance to glance back at Holly.

“All fine, he's not pulled any stitches.”

“Thank you Holly.” He turns back to Sam. “You feeling a bit better now mate?” There's a tiny nod from Sam and he swallows.

“S-Sorry”

“Its ok son, its ok.” At this point Robbie appears in the doorway, looking sleepy but concerned.

“What's happening?”

“Sam was a little freaked out. He's doing better now though.” James indicates to Holly with his eyes and Robbie sees that she's shaking a little as she stands there. Robbie takes a dressing gown from the peg on the door and hands puts it round her.

“Come on lass, we'll go and make some tea eh? Give Sam a chance to collect himself.” Holly nods and follows Robbie downstairs.

 

Once they've gone, James speaks quietly to Sam, making sure to keep his voice level.

“Are you sure you're feeling better now Sam?”

“Yeah...yeah I am.” James moves up to the headboard, arm around Sam shoulders. The bloke will find it easier to talk this way; still having the comfort of his father's contact but not having to look directly at him.

“Was it a bad dream kiddo?”

“I don't...I don't think so. I just woke up scared...terrified.”

“I know that feeling. Its horrible. You're alright though. Just a scare.”

“Yeah. Is Holly ok?”

“A bit shaken, but she'll be ok as well. Uncle Robbie's looking after her, don't worry.”

“I'm sorry.”

“No need to be sorry Sam, no need at all. We all get scared sometimes.”

“Not that. Well I'm sorry about that too...but its not just that.”

“We've been over this kid, you don't have to apologise for getting hurt, its was the fault of bastards that attacked you.”

“But...I should have fought harder, been braver, instead of just curling up and letting them k-kick me.”

“Says who? You should have just walked away, that's what. No one would have thought less of you. Do you think Holly would rather have you hurt than you back down from a fight?”

“No but-” There's more here, James knows it. There's something else going through his son's mind, something else causing him to feel guilty and James knows he won't be able to rest until they've sorted this out.

“Come on mate, tell me what you're thinking. Please, I want to help you, we all do.”

“I'm...I'm a copper's son. I should have beaten them, made them see, punished them for what they said. Instead I-I got beaten up and caused you all worry, and I'm-I'm ashamed of that.” Sam looks down, fiddling with the sleeve of his pyjamas. “I let you down, should have been more of a copper's son.” _Oh kid, what did I ever say to make you think like that?_ James squeezes Sam shoulder, trying to work out what he can say to puts Sam's mind at ease.

“I haven't been a policeman since you were three years old Sammy. You don't have to prove anything to me son. And you have never, ever let me down. I'd much rather you backed away from a fight, than I get a call from the hospital mate. You could run from every fight you ever got into, if it meant I never get a call telling me they need me to identify you.” James is aware his voice is breaking a little. “I think no less of you for losing that fight Sam. I think no less of you for freaking out tonight. You're safe, you're alive, and I'm sitting here talking to you and _that_ is all that matters.” Sam nods, and James swallows, knowing that if he cries, Sam will feel guilty about that too, and he needs the boy to see that he means every word he said. He rubs Sam's shoulder a little, and feels the tension slowly leave. But after a few minutes, Sam looks up at him, eyes finally tearing up.

“I got stabbed Dad,” Sam whispers, and he turns his face into James' side as he cries quietly.

“I know mate, I know. But you're healing now, and you're going to be just fine. You just think about that.” James can do little else except murmur comfort to his son, and hold him until he feels the young man relax back into sleep. He gets Sam lying back down on the bed, and covers him with the duvet again. His son's face looks peaceful, and James hopes that this means Sam took on board what he said. As he straightens up, Holly and Robbie come back up the stairs, each carrying a cuppa, one for Sam and one for James. They had already drunk theirs.

“How is he?”

“He's gone back to sleep. I think he's going to be alright. He's been feeling guilty and uncertain since it happened I think, its all just got on top of him.” Robbie smiles sadly.

“Poor little bugger.” He sighs, “I'm off back to bed, come and get me if it happens again.”

“Night Robbie,” James and Holly say in unison as Robbie takes the tea intended for Sam and heads downstairs to pour it away and wash the cup. Holly looks down at Sam and mumbles quietly.

“He proposed to me six days ago.” James fails to hide his surprise.

“He didn't mention it...what did hyou say?” Holly hesitates, James loves his son, and he might take her rejection as unnecessary cruelty.

“I-I told him to ask me again when he was over all this. Didn't want him scaring himself into something he might regret.” James smiles softly at her.

“You're a wise kid Holly.”

“Not really, I didn't know how to help him tonight.”

“You did fine. Believe me, I wasn't as calm as I looked.”

“Do you think it'll happen again?” James looks at Sam on the bed and shrugs.

“I'm not sure. It might be a one off, or it might carry on for a while...Why?” He asks, wondering if maybe the experience has scared her enough to cause her to make her excuses tomorrow night.

“Well...I was thinking I could bring my texts books and stuff around here and stay for a few nights. I figure if its going to happen again, it'll be soon. A-and if its that bad again, he won't be able to get you and you won't know he needs help...if...if that's alright of course. “ James can't help it, he hugs her gently, thanking whoever was answerable that his son met this brilliant, caring girl.

“You're a lovely girl Holly. Sam is so lucky to know you. Of course it's fine for you to stay, it always will be.”

“Thank you.”

“Its us should be thanking you. Now come on, get yourself to bed Hol, this hasn't been easy on you either, you need some rest.” Holly nods and slips into bed as James says his good nights and goes back to his own room.

 

Nothing else happens during the night, and if Holly wakes to find Sam snuggled as close to her as he can, she does nothing to make him shift.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. There is one more story in this series, that I shall start to post in the next day or so.

_There is a line of firefighters on the green, standing tall and straight, eyes fixed ahead. They stand before a small gathering, sitting on hard plastic chairs, in neatly arranged rows, each person looking at one of the firefighters in particular._

 

_At the end of the third row, there is an old man, shuffling in the seat that wasn't designed for someone with a back as old as his. Next to him, sits a younger man, walking stick by his side, and a hand discreetly rubbing his knee._

 

_When Samuel Hathaway is called forward to accept his certificate, they clap the hardest._

 

 

***************************

 

Once the passing out ceremony is over, James jumps out of his seat, limping over to his son as quickly as his knee will allow. He embraces his son tightly, feeling the equally tight response in return.

“Stand back Sammy, let me look at you.” Sam grins a little and stands back, as his father looks him up and down.

“What do you think Dad?”

“Well it certainly fits kiddo. Bloody hell you look grown up all of a sudden.”

“I'm twenty one Dad, its about time.” James chuckles as Robbie comes up next to him.

“You look brilliant bonny lad.”

“Thanks Uncle Robbie.” Sam takes his helmet of and proudly displays the back. “Look at that. No surname, no diamond, no more training.” James beams at him.

“Put that thing back on and let me take a picture of you then.”

“Daaaad.”

“Humour me Sammy, its not every day my only child is going to become a fully fledged firefighter is it?” Sam rolls his eyes, but dutifully puts his helmet back on and lets James take a picture of him.

“Well then, Firefighter Hathaway, I think we better get you home, your girlfriend is waiting for you. And she made it very clear that we were not to stop off at the pub on the way back. So don't even suggest it.”

“As if I would,” Sam says in an exaggerated, hurt voice, before grinning. “I've just got to go put the uniform back, give me five minutes.”

“Shame, I think Holly was hoping you'd come home in it” James mutters as he watches his son go. Robbie puts a hand on James' back.

“You should be damn proud of that kid James.”

“Don't think I could be any prouder if I'm honest,” James says, voice rough “Is everything sorted for later?”

“Course it is mate. Holly is very good at organising things.”

“Good.”

 

Not long afterwards, they are all on the way home.

 

***************************

 

They are about halfway back when the plan springs into action.

“Sam lad, Holly asked if we could get some garlic bread from La Trattoria.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, she said she was going to order some, and we could pick them up for takeaway, and then we could have them with the frozen pizzas we bought the other day.” James says, aware that for any of this to work, they need to convince Sam of their small, white lie. Sam shook his head.

“Fair enough, next left isn't it?”

 

When they get to the restaurant, Sam immediately volunteers to go in and pick up the garlic bread, knowing that its much easier for him to get out of the car than it is for either James or Robbie. The two older men wait until he's just at the door, before taking the keys out of the ignition and following the young man.

 

Sam notices them coming and turns around.

“What's going on? It doesn't take three of us to pick up some garlic bread.”

“We just fancied a walk bonny lad, come on, in you go.”

 

When Sam walks in, there is a cheer and he looks around as Holly, Jean and Laura all wave at him from a table on the other side of the restaurant. He whirls round and stares at Robbie and James who are grinning.

“What?....Dad?”

“Well done mate.”

“What's going on?”

“Holly, Jean and Laura were disappointed that there was only two places per person for the ceremony, so we decided to celebrate this way afterwards.” Sam smiles. A surprise dinner. He'd had no idea.

“Er...thank you. I- Thank you.” Jean came over and gave him a hug.

“I always knew you could do it Sam.”

“Having a Chief Constable as a reference probably didn't hurt, thank you Jean.”

“No problem. But you did this on your own Sam, you'd have made it without my reference.” Sam smiles and they all sit down to eat. James can't help but grin every time he looks over at his son, and anyone could see the pride radiating off him. Sam is smiling too, it means a lot to him to share his achievement with friends and family.

 

After dinner, they all keep chatting. Laura and Sam are discussing the different patterns of burning on flesh, while Holly tries very hard to pay attention without covering her ears. Eventually, James stands up, and taps his fork on his glass. Everyone stops chatting, and turns to look at him.

“Right,” he says uncomfortably, when he realises he has everyone's attention. “We all know what this dinner was about. But I'm so glad about it, I'm going to say it again anyway.” Sam ducks his head and his neck flushes red with embarrassment, unsure what exactly his father is going to say.

“Sixteen years ago, Sam announced to me, in the presence of Robbie and Jean, that he was going to be a fireman. At first I thought it would just be a fleeting obsession, he'd wanted to be a decorator three days before. But it wasn't. Three years later, at seven years old, Sam was still intent on being a fireman. And again, at fourteen, at a meeting with a careers advisor at school, he expressed his desire again.” James grins, catching sight of Sam, still half hiding behind his hands, in anticipation of embarrassment.

“Only this time, he came home with a wad of papers and information about what he'd need and how to go about getting it. And it was then that I had to accept the fact that he was never going to go into a safe, normal job.”

“Sorry about that.” Sam says, in a way that indicates that he's not really sorry at all.

“It hasn't been easy. Waiting for there to be a recruitment drive in the area. Waiting three years for that in fact. Countless application forms tossed away because of a spelling mistake, lots of frustration and fear to deal with. And of course, being attacked not long before finding out he's got through and had to do a fitness test.” Sam has pulled his hands from his face now and is looking at James without apprehension. Holly has an arm around his shoulders, and everyone is smiling at him. James looks straight at his son now, wanting to convey exactly how much he means what he's saying.

“I know how hard its been for you mate, and I more than most, know what you've had to overcome to get to this point. My little boy, the fireman. And I know I've told you I'm proud of you today, more than once. But I am, so, so proud of you Sammy. More than you can imagine. And somewhere up there, your Mum is proud of you too.” James blinks and Sam gets up to give his teary-eyed father a hug.

“Couldn't have done it without you Dad. Thank you.” He says quietly in his father's ear. James wipes his eyes, and Sam sits back down with Holly, his own eyes slightly damp. As James lowers himself back down into his chair, Sam speaks.

“I wouldn't have got here if it hadn't been for all of you. Jean and Laura for your support and encouragement, Holly for being an amazing partner and for saving my life a year ago when I got stabbed. And for lecturing me on getting involved with things so badly that I'd never end up in that position again. And Uncle Robbie, for looking after me and Dad all those years ago, and all those years since.” He clears his throat before continuing.

“But most of all, my Dad. My Dad who raised me even after losing the woman he loved, who never resented me for being here when she wasn't. My Dad, who was temporarily paralysed and beaten up, trying to keep me safe when I was a kid. And who didn't just dismiss my trouble at school, even though I fought and got into trouble. Who never ever let me believe that being dyslexic was going to stop me doing what I wanted, and who still won't let me believe that. I know exactly how lucky I am for all that, and I don't think I've ever thanked him enough. So cheers Dad, love you.” No one had dry eyes now, and the most sensible way to deal with it, was to order another round of drinks. Holly assured Sam that she would drive the car back, and so he could have a few beers with his father.

 

***************************

 

They all go back to James' house for a little while, before Jean and Laura need to leave. Before they go, Laura puts a small paper bag into Sam's hand and grins.

“Its nothing big Sam, but Jean and I saw these the other day, and thought of you.” Sam opens the bag and starts laughing immediately.

“Come on Sam, what is it?” James asks, getting up to have a look. Still laughing, Sam pulls out a Fireman Sam DVD, with the original series on, and a keyring, in the shape of Fireman Sam himself.

“Thank you both, that's hilarious,” Sam says grinning. “I'll put it on my work rucksack. They already call me 'Jupiter' after Fireman Sam's fire engine. I get that theme tune whistled at me all the time.” They way he's grinning about it, tells them its all done in affectionate jest and Sam likes it. He hugs them, and they leave, hailing a passing taxi.

 

Sam turns around, and has a beer put into his hand, Sam is fairly sure its at least his sixth since they sat down to dinner.

“Here you go bonny lad. You're not on duty tomorrow are you?”

“No. Not until Thursday.”

“Then get that down you kidda.”

“Cheers Uncle Robbie.”

 

In the end, they've all drunk too much to drive Robbie home, so he ends up sleeping in the spare room. Before he goes to bed, he ruffles Sam's hair and smiles at the young man.

“You're going to be a cracking fireman Sam lad,” he says. “Station Officer in five years I reckon.”

“Wouldn't wanna be the station officer, too much paperwork, not enough driving fast fire trucks and squirting water everywhere.” Robbie laughs.

“So that's why you wanted to join the Fire Brigade eh?” Sam merely grins at him. James shouts from the kitchen, where he's taking a painkiller.

“Course it is, he's never grown up that one.” He comes out of the kitchen, limping slightly less than he had been half an hour previously. “I think I'm off to bed too. These pills will knock me out in twenty minutes any way.”

“Night Dad. Thank you for today, that dinner was lovely.”  
“You've got your girlfriend to thank for that, she sorted it all.” Sam turns to her and smiles softly, giving her a kiss.

“Thank you.” James smirks.

“Night Holly. Night Fireman Hathaway.”

“Good night James.”

“Na'night Dad.”

 

***************************

 

Holly slid into bed next to Sam and he immediately wriggled closer to her.

“Thank you for today Hol, organising it and that.”

“It was nothing, Jean and Laura wanted to celebrate too.”

“Still, thanks. Meant a lot. And to Dad as well.” Holly gently traced her finger over the scar just under Sam's ribcage.

“I'm happy for you Sambob. I'm proud of you.”

“How proud?” Sam asks suggestively, a cheeky smirk on his face.

“Not _that_ proud” she says, hitting him with a cushion.

“I think I'm drunk.”

“I agree. Go to sleep Fireman Sam. See you in the morning.” Sam obediently snuggles closer to her and tucks his head into Holly's neck.

“Love you Hol” he mumbles. Holly smiles into his hair and puts her arm around him.

“Love you too Sambob.”

 

***************************

 

James lay in his bed, trying to get comfortable after resting his walking stick against the wall where he'd be able to find it easily in the morning. Once he's settled, he flicks the light off and turns over to look out of the window. Its a clear night and he can see stars covering the sky. He pulls the covers up to his chin, speaking quietly;

“Did you see him today love? Our little boy, a qualified fireman, saving people's lives. Wish you could have been here. I love you Chrissy.” He smiles softly and drifts off to sleep, calm and contented.


End file.
